PennyWise and Mara Love Story
by Darth Caedus vs Darth Revan
Summary: Pennywise meets a young girl named Mara but can't even dream of hurting her. Why is that?


IT Love Story

On a rainy day at a small town of Derry, a seven year old girl name Mara Jade finish making a paper boat. The little girl with blonde hair with red tips hair and green run out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where her mom is cooking.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I made!"

Mom turn to her daughter and look surprised. "Oh it looks great sweetheart."

"Thanks. This is the perfect time of weather to test it out. Why don't I go outside on the street and let it float?"

"I don't know honey. Its not going to be-"

"Please mommy? It'll be just one time."

"*sigh* okay you'll be out there for five minutes. I'll call you when it's time to go back."

"Thanks mom."

So little Mara puts on her (f/c) raincoat with a hoodie that comes with some boots. She walks outside in a calm rain and place her boat on a river. Mara follows the boat as it goes faster, then she notice the little river is on its way to a sewer that's wide open.

"Oh no!"

When the boat falls into the sewer, Mara kneels down and looks to see if her boat's there. But no sign of it just darkness. Suddenly, eyes pop out into Mara sight and got her startled.

"Hiya Mara." The voice comes into the light and there's a clown holding Mara's hand made paper boat. "What a nice boat. Do you want it back?"

Mara stares at the smiling clown and answers "Umm yes please."

"You look like a nice girl. I bet you have a lot of friends." The clown said.

"Thank you. But the only friends I have is my mommy and daddy."

"Ohh, well that's very sweet of you. Where are they?" The clown ask with a smile.

"Daddy's at work and mommy is at home making some supper."

"Well then, do you think she wants an balloon?" The clown pulls out a red balloon. "You want a balloon too, Mara?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers."

"Ohh, well I'm pennywise the dancing clown. I'm pennywise. Yes meet Mara. Mara meet pennywise. Now we aren't strangers, aren't we?"

Mara thought about it. "I guess not. I might as well get going."

"Without your boat? You seem to work hard on it." The clown hold up the paper boat to show the little Mara.

"Yeah, but I think you should have it." Mara insist with a cute smile. "You seem like a sweet guy that deserves a little something. I'll just tell mom it fell in the sewer. I can always make another one."

Penny did not see that coming. A girl shows up out of nowhere and be nice to him. And she's not even scared of him. Before the clown could say any thing else...

"Mara! Come on sweetheart! It's time to come back!"

"Oh. I must go back home. We'll see each other again pennywise?"

"Yes of course. Bye bye!" Penny waves.

"Bye penny!" Mara runs back to her house as the clown teleport out of the sewer as he watches Mara leave.

"I think... I just made a friend." He holds up the (f/c) paper boat and stares at it.

So penny wise and Mara become friends. The clown think about killing her but he rather spare her life. But he didn't tell her about that Penny's a killer clown but he will one day since he feels bad about keeping that kind of secret from her.

Mara opens and slams her bedroom door, walks to her bed drops her backpack and flops on her bed in exhaustion.

"Hey kiddo."

Mara turns her body around and she sees her best friend, pennywise the dancing clown sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey penny."

"How's school? Anything exciting? At all?"

"Not really spelling test tomorrow, Phil picked on me again, and the teacher is mean as always. And the worst part is mommy told me that Lizzie is gonna babysit me again. Like every day every week."

"Oh don't worry. You have me. I know a lot of things, I can help you study."

"Thanks, but the thing is I do like Lizzie. But I always have a weird feeling that Lizzie is hiding something. I just trust my feelings a lot. But sometimes mom said I can be 'dramatic'."

"Hmm... Well how about this, as soon you go to bed, I'll disguise myself as a black cat, sneak out of your room, and I'll witness what Lizzie is doing. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Mara smiles and gives penny a warm hug and he accept it. She knows penny can be anything: a man, woman, animal, insect, reptile and anything that's living. But Mara has no idea who he really is: a killer clown.

"Mara! Lizzie is here!"

Mara groan and let go of pennywise and run downstairs.

"I'm not gonna let my Mara be taken away from me..."

"Now remember, I should be back at 10 so I want Mara at bed then."

"I will put her in bed by then bye."

Lizzie close the door and run to the kitchen table where Mara is at. "Alright who's hungry?"

"Me!" Little Mara raise up her hand.

"Want some grilled cheese?"

"Yeah!"

Penny disguise himself as a mouse watching the girls the whole time. Mostly lizzie.

 _ ***Night at 9:00***_

"Okay Mara. Now remember, you'll be great for the test tomorrow and besides, the next day is friday. And you know what that means..."

"Fun friday!"

"That's right! Now go to sleep." Lizzie leave the room as Mara falls fast asleep. Penny is in the room the whole time and he turns into a clown again. He leans down to take a closer look at Mara and she's really asleep. Penny smiles at the sight and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight kiddo..."

"Aww man Liz I can't believe you raise a lot of money just to watch a little girl."

"Yeah well I don't really care about that little bitch. She just need to take this stupid test tomorrow on a fun friday. What do you say if we take her on a little field trip tomorrow night for some 'fun'." Lizzie gives out an evil smile.

"Oh yeah baby. I wanna hear that girl scream out my name."

Pennywise is in his cat form and he's breathing hard in rage. They wanna get their dirty hands on poor Mara tomorrow night.

"Well. Gotta go my folks is probably gonna be mad if I don't get back." The boy said as he rise up from the couch and straitens his jacket.

"Okay bye Jordan." Lizzie kiss the boy on the cheek as he leaves. Jordan walks out of the house and stops at the sidewalk. He turns back to the house and stares at Mara's window that's 2 stories high.

"Girl you'll be my little bitch..."

"I don't think so!"

Jordan turns around and he sees penny in his clown form. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Mara's only friend: pennywise the dancing clown. I see you just wanna get your hands on a child."

"Yeah what's it to you?" Jordan takes out a gun from his jacket as penny grows taller.

"No one is taking her away from me..." Penny said in his demon voice. "No one!"

Lizzie is passed out drunk on the couch and the front door is open.

"Oh Lizzie, we're ho- *gasp*"

The man and the lady of the house is back and they see 7 glass bottles of beer on the floor (3 on the couch), MTV on the TV, and instead of wearing blue jeans and pink sweater, Lizzie has black booty shorts on and sleeveless black shirt on with a red star on it.

"Lizzie! Wake up this instant!" Mom harshly pulls Lizzie off the couch as Lizzie wake up with eyes open. "Mr and Mrs. Jade you didn't tell me your coming-"

"Young lady I want you to clean up all this shit and get the fuck out."

"What? But I-"

"You know what forget the mess. You're fired, you're done and your parents will know about this. Now get out!"

Lizzie grab her bag and runs out. Since penny is in his cat form, he smiles widely like a cheshire cat and walks upstairs to Mara's room and close the door quietly. He slides into Mara's arms and fall asleep.

"Goodnight my little one."

"Okay brats its time for the test so take everything out of your desk except your writing utensil."

The kids in 2nd grade class do as they're told and put away their stuff except their pencil. Ms. D pass out the spelling test with only 10 numbers listed printed out.

"Okay class. Lets begin."

Pennywise pops his head out of Mara's backpack in his mouse form and quickly crawls to Phil's desk and lands on his test.

 **"Ahhhh!** A mouse!" Phil jumps up from his chair and screaming like a girl. "Miss! There's a mouse in class! Get the security!"

"Phillip! I don't appreciate the way you interrupt the class. Especially when we're testing!"

"But miss-"

"Enough! As punishment, you'll get a zero for screaming like a freaking banshee and you'll have detention after school. Now take your seat!"

The whole class of kids in Mara's age giggles and whispers as Mara smirks at what just happen.

'I can feel its penny. Good job for making my day.' Mara said in her mind as the test goes on.

 _ ***After school***_

Phil has his head down on his desk looking upset. He's all alone in the classroom since miss D lock him in while she's at the teachers lounge for something.

"Stupid mouse." Phil mutter in gruff. "If it weren't for it to crawl on my desk, I would be embarrassed in front of the whole class and I fail that stupid test. I was about to get started. Its all that stupid little mouse fault."

"Really? It's all my fault?"

Phil jumps off his chair and look around the empty classroom. Until the lights went out and make the little boy's heart race in fear.

"If you shouldn't have been picking on Mara, that would of happen."

"Who said that?" Phil is eight years old and try to be tough. But he's really scared. "Show yourself!"

"Ooh. I'm so scared. Little Philly is gonna be brave but he's scared." The voice said in sarcasm as the voice echo the room. A window is next to the teachers desk and a shadow is behind the sunlight shining through the glass window.

"Show up so I can see you!"

The shadow come into the light and it's pennywise in his clown form.

Phil stood there with a fear. "W- who are y-you?!"

"I'm your new teacher for life." Penny said in his toothy grin. "Now today's lesson is..." Penny grow bigger and bigger until he's high like the ceiling. "Never mess with my Mara."

Miss D is walking in the hallway to the classroom where phil is at.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

The 2nd grade mean teacher heard the scream so she follows it and its coming from the classroom. She quickly unlocks the door and runs in.

"Phillip what's going on?!" Miss D look around the room and see all the desks all broken with the chairs, papers all torn like the curtains, and there's blood all over the floor.

"Phil? Where are you?" The old teacher look around at the mess of the room until she heard a door slam behind her. She turned around and try to pull the door hard but it won't budge.

"Oh miss dee..." A voice call her in sing song mode.

"Who's there?! What have you done to my student?!"

"I just gave him a lesson he'll never for get for messing with MY friend. And I'm gonna give you the same lesson for being mean to her." Penny stretch his arms out, grabs miss D's ankles, and pulls her close to him. Then penny grow some really long sharp teeth and begin to gobble down the mean elder teacher just like he did to Phil.

 _ ***Back at home***_

Mara check all over the room for her tall clown friend. But no sign of him.

"Hey Mara what chu looking for?"

The little girl turn around to the voice behind her and its-

"Pennywise!" Mara jumps into Penny's open arms as he hugs back. "Aww Mara... Did ya miss me?"

"A lot. Where were you? I've looked all over you. inside the house, the front yard, back yard, every whe-"

"Shhhh ." Penny place his gloves finger on Mara's lips to shush her. "Calm down sweetie I just lost my way. But I'm here. Its getting late so you must've been looking for me after dinner right?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad never suspects my action. I try to lay low when they're around."

"That's good."

The clown lays Mara on her bed and tucks her in. "Goodnight Mara. We'll have some fun tomorrow."

"Goodnight penny... I love you."

Before the dancing clown could turn off the lights, he turns his attention back to Mara after what she said. And she's fast asleep.

He stand there for a while and gives out a sweet smile. "Goodnight my little Mara." Penny wise turns off the lights and starts to think.

'Oh my god... That's the first time someone say they 'I love you' to me. But I feel so terrible keeping this secret from her. Eating people, even children like her feels like I wanna eat her... No! No! What the hell am I saying?! There's no way in hell I have the guts! I just need to let her live her life while I stay the same. After she pass on... I have nothing...'

Penny shake his head not wanting to hear anymore of his thoughts. He sits on the floor, hugs his own legs, bury his face in his knees and begin to cry quietly.

'I'll never hurt Mara... She's special... She's the first human I've ever cared about... I love you Mara and I will let you stay alive... And I will tell you who I really am because I feel guilty for keeping this secret from you...'

11 years later, penny looks the same. But not Mara. She's now 18 years old and she's a senior getting ready to graduate. The girl has long shiny blonde hair with red tips hair, pearling white teeth with beautiful smile, slim body, and green eyes sparkling like diamonds in the sky. And Mara decorates her room when she's in her teen years (with the help of penny) _**(if you want you can picture your room different**_ )

Mara's room is shining with the help of the sun through the window. The girl in a (f/c) PJ's sleep soundly in her comfy bed, but all of a sudden-

"Oh Mara time to get up!"

Mara sits up from her bed and she sees mom. "Mom why do I need to get up? Its saturday." Until it hits her. Mom and dad are supposed to be working.

"Penny!"

"Aw dammit!" Mom turns into pennywise. "How did you know it was me?!"

"Um because I'm not stupid" Mara says in a joke way. "Why do I need to get up early? No school on Saturdays and Sundays."

"I know. But remember our plans today?"

"Oh yeah that's right. We're gonna pull pranks on those popular kids for picking on me. Especially from the beginning." When Mara was 7 and get a along with penny, these 3 kids had been making fun of her for being different. Shy, quiet, respectful, fun and pretty in her own way.

"Yeah. Time to make all those popular kids pay for what they did."

"What the fuck?! Who did that to my car?!" A guy name paul has his car pickaxes around it. He gets that for calling Mara a whore. Penny will give them a "special gift" tonight.

" **Mom!** Someone wrote this message on the house and the car!"

Mara wrote the messages on the house and penny write down messages on the car. This girl Amanda went to jail few times for fighting. And she's a prostitute and calling Mara some horrible names like 'slut' 'whore' and 'bitch'. That's what the bitch gets.

 **"** What?! That's not true I'm fabulous!"

This boy name Carl is homosexual. And he gets that punishment for calling Mara a lesbian.

"Oh man penny I can't believe we just did that!"

"Yeah and you should be thanking me!"

Mara and her clown friend are back at home laughing in Mara's room.

"I can't believe this is happening." Pennywise says facing up the ceiling laying down on the floor. Mara is laying down on her bed and heard what penny said. In confusion, she sits up and look down at penny.

"What do you mean?" Mara ask.

"I mean... It's only yesterday that I met a little girl who has a heart of gold. Now years passed she's from a little girl to a young lady." Penny face up to Mara as the girl gives him a smile.

"Aww penny. That's sweet." Mara yawns at the long day, and since its nighttime, time for bed. "Penny it's time for bed so you can take a stroll for a while as usual." Mara pulls the covers up and falls asleep. Penny gets up and kiss Mara on the forehead and whispers 'Goodnight'. He walks out of Mara's room and the house.

"It's time to feast on their fleshes as I feed on their fear..."

Penny kidnap the popular kids he pranked with Mara. They're at the sewer where Penny's lair is. It has a mountain of kids toys, clothing and bones. And there's an old circus stage that has been there for decades. Paul, Carl, and Amanda struggle trying to escape the ropes.

"Let us outta here you fucking freak!" Amanda shouted.

"Uh uh uh... Does you mommy ever tell you to watch your mouth?" Penny said playfully.

"Fuck you man!" Paul yells. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because of what you three treat my Mara, this is your surprise gift for life! Especially the ones you have earlier..." The clown widens his smile at the last part.

"What do you mean earlier?..." Carl said and thinks. Then he remembers the spray paint message on the garage door. "Oh my god... You and Mara did that to the garage door?! I spent the whole day with my dad paint the fucking door!"

"And you and that bitch fucked up my car!" Paul scolds.

"And you and that fat ugly whore fuck up my day!" Amanda yells.

" **SILENCE!"** Penny screams and the teens back up in cower in the corner. The clown checks out the teens mood and its fear. He smiles as his long pointy teeth shows. "Enough talking, dinner is served..."

 **"NOOO!"**

 _ ***Later***_

Penny lays back on the wall after he ate the mean popular teens. Whoever steps in Mara's way, its up to penny to stop them.

Penny looks up and see the moonlight shining from the sewer hole. The white dressed clown smiles at the sight and Mara starts to come in his mind. The sound of her voice makes him want to listen to her more, the way her hair blows with the wind makes him want to look at her more, the more time Mara wants to spend time with penny makes him want to stay close to her. And the more time Mara smiles at him, the more penny wants to care for her.

All of those thoughts of Mara makes pennywise's heart beat. And it doesn't hurt, it feels satisfying.

"Oh god... I don't know what's wrong with me. Has Mara put a spell on me? Has Mara had a secret why she only wants to be her friend? Had she-" Then the clown stop. He heard of this feeling before, a guy want to be closer to a girl he knows, the guy starts to thing about her, talk about her, and want to be with her.

"Oh my god... I think I love Mara... Like more than a friend. But how's that possible? I thought I could never love someone like that. Is that normal for me?"

Summer vacation begins. Mara is now done with school and about to be in collage for 2 or 4 years. But not yet. Now Mara has the whole summer to have fun with her parents and her only friend, pennywise the dancing clown!

But there's just one problem... There has been a lot children missing recently. More than adults.

Mara is starting to get worried as she's watching the news with her parents.

"Our top story today is that there's has been a lot of children gone missing and a lot that has been killed by some kind of animal attacks. The police has been throwing a search party all over town and all they fond is bloody cold bodies of dead children. The parents and guardians are devastated of what happen to their little ones. Here's their thoughts."

The news lady pass her microphone to a woman that's sobbing because she has a child that's missing. "I don't know what's happening, my little boy is missing like those other kids and I look all over this damn town!" The mother stutters and couldn't speak. And she's sad and upset at the same time. "Right now I'm 4 months pregnant and little John was about to become a big brother. *breaths in* but... I'm afraid my unborn daughter is gonna be the only child." The lady gently push the microphone back to the news lady as the neat dressed woman wipe a tear.

"*sniff* And that's not all ladies and gentleman. Teenagers goes missing also. But not that much. mothers, fathers, and any guardians who has children, please let them stay indoors until further notice."

Mara's parents hold their daughter in protection and can't imaging losing her. They know they have to leave her like all the time because of their jobs.

"Okay Mara listen honey." Dad gets the girls' attention. "We're gonna have to leave you in the house while we're out. Don't worry about school we'll take care of that."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go to bed. I just don't wanna see this anymore." Mara speed walks upstairs as mom and dad change the channel into something more joyful. Like a romantic comedy.

Mara gently shuts and lock the door. She lays on the bed on her stomach and sigh. She can't believe this is happening. Children goes missing and the police don't know who's responsible. The young woman lays on the bed until she feels a warmth on her back. Mara slightly turns around and there's pennywise.

"Hey everything okay?"

"Yeah." Mara wipe away a tear escaping her eye. "Mom dad and I saw the news and children starts to go missing. Now I'm scared." She covers her face with one hand.

Penny doesn't like the look on Mara's breathtaking face. It makes him cry to see her cry. The clown picks up Mara in a bridal style and hugs her and shush her in comfort.

"It's okay... Hey you know, why not we have some fun tonight? I can teleport us to Hawaii. You always wanna go there right?"

The young girl/ woman looks up to penny and wipes her tears with a smile. "Yeah true. And I would love to go."

So Mara hops off the bed and digs through her drawers to look for a outfit. When she found them, Mara run to her private bathroom and change. A minute pass the bathroom door open and there's Mara in a cute outfit on.

"Wow Mara you look great." Pennywise blush at what he just said.

"Thanks. And do you think you can turn yourself into a guy so no one will see you?" The girl ask.

"Yeah I'm planning to do that." The clown stands up from the bed and a glowing light appears on Penny's chest. The light is so bright and Mara seal her eyes from the brightness as it fades. Mara looks back to penny and gasp not so loud at the human pennywise.

"Oh penny you look so..."

"So..." Penny repeated playfully waiting for the word Mara is looking for.

"Different." She wonders where the other guy went. Where's the guy in his clown attire with red and white makeup and his ginger hair?

"I was hoping you would say that." Penny said in a deep voice. "I'm guessing you don't recognize me. But don't worry little one, if I go on showing up like this you'll get used to me." Pennywise smile at the last part and to Mara. He pulls out a hand for Mara to hold it and she holds it. Wind with sparkles comes out of nowhere in Mara's room and everything turns bright.

It lasted less than a minute until the sparkly wind fades. Pennywise and Mara is now in Hawaii, but at a beach where you get a good view of the sunset.

"Wow." Mara said.

"Does this make you feel better?" Penny ask. Mara turns from the sunset to her friend. "Oh penny you really know how to make me happy." She hugs penny as he hugs back.

"I'm glad. Because it makes me sad to see you sad." The water of the ocean wash up a seashell. Penny picks it up and hands it to the young woman. "This will make you remember this day."

Mara smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you penny."

A week pass after the trip to Hawaii, pennywise and Mara has been traveling from place to place without mom and dad noticing. A group of pre-teens have been investigating a monster who's responsible for the disappearance of a lot of children. The losers club. They want this to stop before things in Derry gets worse.

"Okay guys so... That clown has been in earth for generations and we have no clue where it came from but the shitty thing it had done to my brother... Has gone too far." The leader of the losers club, Bill announce. He and the group just found out that pennywise is responsible for haunting their home town Derry, Maine. And for taking a lot of children away from their families.

Bill is making a plan to get revenge on pennywise for killing his little brother.

"And Bill." Eddie cuts in. "I saw the clown hanging out with this hot girl name Mara."

The group turn their attention to the boy. "The fuck did you just say?!" Richie shout. He's shocked like the others. "You better not be playing with us Eddie because we have some serious situation."

"I'm dead serious." Eddie pulls out a few pictures from his pocket. "Look!"

The group look at three different pics of pennywise and Mara. The first has penny with Mara walking in the park. The second one is the clown and the girl sitting in a tree look happy like their laughing. And the third one is they are walking towards the abandon house, hand in hand.

The losers club look back to the boy. And...

"Have you been spying on them Eddie?! Because that's genius you watch them without getting caught?" Stan said look surprised.

"Yeah. And I think Mara has no idea that the clown is a kid eater because I heard her say, 'oh man penny I'm so glad we're friends, and we met when I was 7 and things haven't change between our friendship.' I think we need to find this chick and bring some evidence so her friend will be exposed."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"But what would this Mara girl think of this?" Beverly interrupts. "I mean, don't you think they're close and Mara would be upset. It's gonna be hard for her to handle since they know each other for years."

The guys had to agree with the only girl in the group. They can't imagine how sad Mara would be if they tell her and kill penny. Is there any other way to stop penny besides killing him?

Mara is allow to take a walk in the park alone with permission from penny. She usually see more than ten kids playing on the playground, but today Mara see five children not really having fun. Just sadness in the air on a cloudy day while the parents are quiet. Mara guess the missing kids are friends and/ or family of those kids. No one can handle of the pain and sorrow.

While walking to the forest full of flowers, the losers club are in their positions. They follow Mara all day to find the perfect time to tell her about pennywise. Then they jump out of the bushes and startles Mara.

"Who are you guys? Have you been following me?!"

"Yes we are." Bill walks towards her. "Because we know you've been friends with some clown call pennywise."

Mara's face turn pale. She got caught.

"But don't worry we came to warn you. We know you've been close friends with it- I mean him. But you know a lot of kids go missing for the past couple of weeks?"

"Yeah... What does this have to do with penny?"

"Well... How do I explain this? Umm. Well pennywise is some kind of immortal monster that can change into anything. And... He's responsible for taking the kids and we know where his secret place is... In the sewers."

Mara stood there speechless. She has a lot of stuff echoing in her mind. Mara don't believe a word Bill said.

"D-do you have any evidence?"

Bill takes out a book, opens it and shows a page to Mara. There's a crowd of people but penny is at the left side giving out a smile.

"T-that can't be him! Why are you telling me this?! And how did you know I'm friends with pennywise?!"

"I've been spying on you." Eddie said. Mara's face is red and hot tears escape from her green eyes.

"Look I know your upset but we did this to protect you. I know we all just met but the thing is Bill want to take revenge on it because the clown ate his little brother, Georgie."

Mara cover her mouth as she gasp in shock. She never expect to see that coming. Bill must've been very sad at the funeral.

"Hey. If you need us, please give us a call. Will you be okay when you get home?" Bill pass a little piece of paper of his number to Mara. She nods in 'yes' as she walks back to the same path where she came from.

"I think she'll cry herself to sleep when she gets home." Mike said, feeling bad.

"But she'll be fine. Right?" Beverly ask and she turns to the leader.

"I hope so. But she's older than us so I think she can have a talk to it alone."

 _ ***Pennywise's**_ _ **pov***_

Why those little brats?! They just told poor Mara about me! I've been following Mara this whole time and witness those losers told her about me. I must get rid of those kids once and for all. But first I must see if Mara wants to talk to me when she gets home. This is not gonna go well...

As soon Mara got home...

"Pennywise we need to talk!"

The clown appears walking down the stairs looking sad and guilty.

"Is it true you're a monster from somewhere outside of the world that likes to eat children?!" Mara shouts with red color face with tears stain on her cheeks.

"It is..." Penny reply quietly. "I wanted to tell you who I really am but I wasn't ready."

"And when are you going to be ready to have the guts to tell me?!" Mara argues. "Until I'm an old hag!?"

Penny starts to sob can't be take it anymore. It's really the time now she knows. "Mara please try to understand!" He shout and begin to cry.

"What is it that I have to understand?! We're you a child eater when we met?! If you are then you could of ate me!"

Mara drop down on the floor and use her fists to hit the ground. Pennywise tries to walk to the young woman but end up fall on the ground and cover his face in shame. They cry for a while, then they calm down, and silence fill the house.

"Mara... I'm so sorry... Goodbye."

The girl with weeping eyes look up and pennywise is nowhere in sight. She gets up from the ground, opens the front door and the clown is nowhere to be found. It's raining hard and it'll be hard to find him around here.

Pennywise walk to the abandon house in sadness and pain. He finally told his secret to Mara... But it didn't go well. As soon he entered the house, he started to think.

"I'm gonna have to get rid of those losers. They just ruin me. I'm gonna get rid of them and get my Mara back."

So pennywise kidnap Beverly to get the boys to the sewers so he can kill them. And they're on their way. But there's one thing the group needs: Mara. Because the clown would never hurt her no matter what. So they run to her house and knock the door continuously.

Mara has been in her room this whole time (like an hour) crying thinking about pennywise. She's running downstairs to the door and opens it.

"Mara we need your help! The clown kidnap Beverly!"

"W-what?!" Mara can definitely feel it's penny. "Why are you guys telling me this?"

"Because you and that clown guy are friends and he seem to care about you." Ben said. "He would never hurt you though since he's been sweet to you."

"And this whole thing is my fault." Bill admits. "I wanna get revenge on it but I end up breaking you two up. Please Mara? Do you think you can talk to it-I mean him?"

Mara does feel guilty of the way she yell at penny and she never seen him cry. So Mara agrees to go to the sewers with the boys to rescue Beverly and try to work things out with pennywise.

As soon Mara got home...

"Pennywise we need to talk!"

The clown appears walking down the stairs looking sad and guilty.

"Is it true you're a monster from somewhere outside of the world that likes to eat children?!" Mara shouts with red color face with tears stain on her cheeks.

"It is..." Penny reply quietly. "I wanted to tell you who I really am but I wasn't ready."

"And when are you going to be ready to have the guts to tell me?!" Mara argues. "Until I'm an old hag!?"

Penny starts to sob can't be take it anymore. It's really the time now she knows. "Mara please try to understand!" He shout and begin to cry.

"What is it that I have to understand?! We're you a child eater when we met?! If you are then you could of ate me!"

Mara drop down on the floor and use her fists to hit the ground. Pennywise tries to walk to the young woman but end up fall on the ground and cover his face in shame. They cry for a while, then they calm down, and silence fill the house.

"Mara... I'm so sorry... Goodbye."

The girl with weeping eyes look up and pennywise is nowhere in sight. She gets up from the ground, opens the front door and the clown is nowhere to be found. It's raining hard and it'll be hard to find him around here.

Pennywise walk to the abandon house in sadness and pain. He finally told his secret to Mara... But it didn't go well. As soon he entered the house, he started to think.

"I'm gonna have to get rid of those losers. They just ruin me. I'm gonna get rid of them and get my Mara back."

So pennywise kidnap Beverly to get the boys to the sewers so he can kill them. And they're on their way. But there's one thing the group needs: Mara. Because the clown would never hurt her no matter what. So they run to her house and knock the door continuously.

Mara has been in her room this whole time (like an hour) crying thinking about pennywise. She's running downstairs to the door and opens it.

"Mara we need your help! The clown kidnap Beverly!"

"W-what?!" Mara can definitely feel it's penny. "Why are you guys telling me this?"

"Because you and that clown guy are friends and he seem to care about you." Ben said. "He would never hurt you though since he's been sweet to you."

"And this whole thing is my fault." Bill admits. "I wanna get revenge on it but I end up breaking you two up. Please Mara? Do you think you can talk to it-I mean him?"

Mara does feel guilty of the way she yell at penny and she never seen him cry. So Mara agrees to go to the sewers with the boys to rescue Beverly and try to work things out with pennywise.

When they enter the clowns lair, the boys and Mara see Beverly floating in the air looking up. The boys run to Beverly and try to pull her down; Mara is the tallest in the group so she easily pull her down by the legs. The guys try to snap her out of it and Ben kiss her. The short hair girl gasp as her eyes turn from white back to her natural eye color.

Mara is glad that Beverly is okay and so does the boys. But Bill isn't, he's walking to somewhere while Mara follows. Then she see a little boy in a raincoat with a missing arm.

"Georgie?" Bill gasp.

"What took you so long?" The boy (Georgie) said looking sad. "I've been waiting for you."

"I- I'm sorry... I looked all over for you." Bill starts to cry and Mara just stare at the raincoat dressed boy. There's no way a child could escape pennywise. They can't protect themselves. Georgie notice Mara and gasp in shock.

"Mara?" Georgie drops his paper boat and runs to her and gives her a hug with his one arm. "Oh my god I miss you so much can we be friends again?"

Mara just stood there in confusion. This is the first time she sees the boy and never knew him. Unless... What if it's pennywise? Mara just remember penny can turn into anything. A man, a woman, and a CHILD.

Bill stares at his long lost brother and cries. "I will do better Georgie. Will you forgive me?"

"I wanna go home." Georgie weeps. "Can we?"

"Of course. But first..." Bill holds up the gun to Georgie's for head... "You're not my brother."

... Bill pulls the trigger and the boy falls back.

Georgie vibrates violently and his arms and legs pop out longer. His clothing change into a clown attire. Its pennywise.

The whole group of pre teens attack the clown while Mara stares in horror. She didn't want the losers club to get hurt, or penny. The fight last for a minute until pennywise push out the teens and they land on the floor. They're hurt badly but the teens are fine.

Pennywise breath hardly look around his surroundings. And he notice Mara just standing there. The clown calm down and walk up to her then stop. Mara and pennywise stood there in silence... Will Mara forgive him or leave him? Will pennywise the dancing clown finally confess his love to her and will she accept?

The clown is taller than Mara and he stares down at her. Mara looks up to him with fear, and tears coming down on her face. Pennywise can smell her fear, he gives out a sad frown, place both of his hands on Mara's cheeks and wipe away her with his gloved thumbs.

"You don't need to be afraid of me..." He whispers. "I'm still the same pennywise you know. I know I've been kidnaping a lot of children and take them away from their loved ones, and keeping it from you. But I will change... No more eating children, no more keeping secrets from you... I- I'm s-s-sorry."

Pennywise spreads his arms out waiting for a hug. Mara stares for a while and gets more sad. She does feel guilty for yelling at him and not letting him explain his actions. Mara jumps into pennywise's arms and cries on his shoulders like when she's a kid.

"Shhhh ... It's okay... Penny's here."

The losers club are crying at the whole scene. Then Bill cuts in. "Hey um... Pennywise? Now that you and Mara work things out. Is it okay if you free these kids now? Because we didn't just come here trying to kill you. We've been looking for them."

"It's true penny." Mara looks up. "Bill just want to take revenge for what you did to his little brother at first. But then he and the group had a change of heart. So can you please let these kids go home?"

"Of course."

Pennywise pulls away from Mara and walk to in front of the mountain of children toys and items. He raise up his arms and sparkles form around the floating children, then they slowly float down.

Bill notice Georgie's rain coat and pick it up. He stares at it and remembers the good times of his little brother. It's so sad that Georgie left so soon. Bill drops down on his knees and starts to cry. The losers club wraps their arms around him in comfort, and Mara and pennywise join in as it makes the clown sad.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay..."

A month later after the missing children are back to their families, the losers club are at outside going to say their goodbyes. Mara is with the group with Pennywise is in his human form.

"Now guys, we're gonna cut our hands, let some blood flow, and hold each others hands." Bill takes out a sharp piece of glass and cuts his group member's hands.

"Guys, it's been a pleasure being the leader of the losers club. But sometimes , things change in life. I'll miss you." The group split up and leave, most of them are moving. But not Bill. They left pennywise and Mara alone in the grassy area.

"Hey Mara? Now that the children is back home, the losers club are gonna see each other again on day, I got a surprise for you. And I got something to tell you when we get there."

"Huh? What do you mean 'when we get there'? Is it a place?"

"What do you think?" Penny wise turn into a Griffen. A mythical creature that's half bird and half lion.

"Woah penny did you just turn to a Griffen?"

"Yeah sweetheart. Hop on."

So Mara gently gets on Penny's back and they begin to fly in the sky. The view below Mara takes her breath away. Penny turns back to Mara to check on her and she's enjoying the flight. It lasted for a half hour until there's a magical portal they're heading.

"Um penny? What is that?"

"The entrance to where I'm taking you. Hold on!"

Pennywise speed up and fly into the portal. When they fly through the vortex, they see the universe around them. The stars, cosmos, planets, and whatever is in space. They pass all the planets, like teleporting from planet after planet so they can see what they look like in person. And they're beautiful, but not as beautiful as Mara pennywise said. They fly for a while and they see a planet look a lot like Saturn but different, it's multicolor. They land on the planet safely and Mara is speechless.

The planet has the same atmosphere like earth, same gravity, same fresh air, and same similarities like earth. But no people, buildings or, violent things. Just peace, harmless mythical creatures, fresh air, clean water, and magic and love.

As Mara get off of pennywise the transformational clown then into his clown form and gives her a charming smile.

"Surprise!" Pennywise sings happily that it makes Mara laugh.

So penny why are we here? Why did you take me to this amazing world?"

It's time. To let the final secret out.

"Well this is the perfect spot for one more secret to reveal." Pennywise is calm on the outside but very nervous on the inside. There's butterflies in his tummy.

"Huh? There's one more secret? What is it?" Mara is curious. Not angry, but she hope it has nothing to do with being a monstrous child eater. But it's not.

Pennywise takes a deep breath and let it go.

"Well Mara, for a long time. Especially when you become a more older and beautiful... I have feelings for you... More than a friend. And... Would you be my soulmate?"

Breeze blow thru Mara's hair and Penny's clown outfit. There's a silence for a few seconds and Mara begins to speak up.

"Penny. I have no idea... How could you love me?"

"Because during the day we met...

When I first saw you as a little girl, you look tasty and be a perfect snack. But when you smile, it makes me wonder... How can a little girl be so nice and fearless? And when you let me have your boat and you left, I feel like for the first time in my immortal life, I have a friend. A true friend who cares about me. Especially when I'm in my favorite disguise. Being pennywise the dancing clown."

"Yeah. When we met I thought you are a lonely clown who wants a friend." Mara said. "You are nice to me, take care of me, and be by my side no matter what."

Pennywise looks down to his feet and blush at Mara's reply. He looks back up to Mara's eyes and continues.

"And during the years when you're growing up, my feelings starting to grow stronger and our relationship takes up to the next level. I never had this kind of feeling before. Especially when I'm here on earth ever since the beginning. So you see Mara..."

Penny gently grabs Mara's hands and holds them up. "My last final secret is... Will you be mine? And maybe you can be immortal like me. I can change you from mortal to an immortal. And we can be together forever. Do you love me?"

Mara stood there speechless and there's a moment of silence. Then she let go of Penny's hands...

... Mara cups Penny's cheeks and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Pennywises' crystal blue eyes widens. The clown wraps his arms around Mara's waist and he close his eyes. Enjoying this new experience with Mara. Mara plant her lips onto his letting their kiss last for as if an eternity. Penny's heart soon began to beat faster and stronger as Mara placed her hands up against his chest. The clown later pulled the young woman closer into an ever-lasting embrace as their kiss had gotten deeper with both their hearts synchronizing in unison.

The kissing scene last for a while until something... Magical is starting to happen. As their hearts continue to speed, they begin to glow. Mara is starting to get some magic sparkles around her. The woman is now rising up from the ground and pulls away from the embrace and wonders what's happening.

"Pennywise what's happening?" Mara is freaking out.

"It's happening... It's happening!" Penny knows. "I've been dreaming about this for so long! You're turning immortal!"

Mara is glowing for a while as the light slowly fades and she is now in a clown makeup with outfit that has her favorite colors. (For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)

(For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)

Or

Or

Or

Or

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully.

In confusion, Mara runs to a nearby lake to take a look at herself and she squeal in shock.

"Pennywise what happened?!"

"You're immortal love. When I share love with you, you turn immortal. I didn't know THAT would happen. I've been having a dream this would happen."

"And it come true." Mara grab hold the clowns hand in smile. "Wanna explore, pennywise the dancing clown?"

"With pleasure, Mara the magical clown." So penny why are we here? Why did you take me to this amazing world?"

It's time. To let the final secret out.

"Well this is the perfect spot for one more secret to reveal." Pennywise is calm on the outside but very nervous on the inside. There's butterflies in his tummy.

"Huh? There's one more secret? What is it?" Mara is curious. Not angry, but she hope it has nothing to do with being a monstrous child eater. But it's not.

Pennywise takes a deep breath and let it go.

"Well Mara, for a long time. Especially when you become a more older and beautiful... I have feelings for you... More than a friend. And... Would you be my soulmate?"

Breeze blow thru Mara's hair and Penny's clown outfit. There's a silence for a few seconds and Mara begins to speak up.

"Penny. I have no idea... How could you love me?"

"Because during the day we met...

When I first saw you as a little girl, you look tasty and be a perfect snack. But when you smile, it makes me wonder... How can a little girl be so nice and fearless? And when you let me have your boat and you left, I feel like for the first time in my immortal life, I have a friend. A true friend who cares about me. Especially when I'm in my favorite disguise. Being pennywise the dancing clown."

"Yeah. When we met I thought you are a lonely clown who wants a friend." Mara said. "You are nice to me, take care of me, and be by my side no matter what."

Pennywise looks down to his feet and blush at Mara's reply. He looks back up to Mara's eyes and continues.

"And during the years when you're growing up, my feelings starting to grow stronger and our relationship takes up to the next level. I never had this kind of feeling before. Especially when I'm here on earth ever since the beginning. So you see Mara..."

Penny gently grabs Mara's hands and holds them up. "My last final secret is... Will you be mine? And maybe you can be immortal like me. I can change you from mortal to an immortal. And we can be together forever. Do you love me?"

Mara stood there speechless and there's a moment of silence. Then she let go of Penny's hands...

... Mara cups Penny's cheeks and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Pennywises' crystal blue eyes widens. The clown wraps his arms around Mara's waist and he close his eyes. Enjoying this new experience with Mara. Mara plant her lips onto his letting their kiss last for as if an eternity. Penny's heart soon began to beat faster and stronger as Mara placed her hands up against his chest. The clown later pulled the young woman closer into an ever-lasting embrace as their kiss had gotten deeper with both their hearts synchronizing in unison.

The kissing scene last for a while until something... Magical is starting to happen. As their hearts continue to speed, they begin to glow. Mara is starting to get some magic sparkles around her. The woman is now rising up from the ground and pulls away from the embrace and wonders what's happening.

"Pennywise what's happening?" Mara is freaking out.

"It's happening... It's happening!" Penny knows. "I've been dreaming about this for so long! You're turning immortal!"

Mara is glowing for a while as the light slowly fades and she is now in a clown makeup with outfit that has her favorite colors. (For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)

(For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)

Or

Or

Or

Or

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully.

In confusion, Mara runs to a nearby lake to take a look at herself and she squeal in shock.

"Pennywise what happened?!"

"You're immortal love. When I share love with you, you turn immortal. I didn't know THAT would happen. I've been having a dream this would happen."

"And it come true." Mara grab hold the clowns hand in smile. "Wanna explore, pennywise the dancing clown?"

"With pleasure, Mara the magical clown." So penny why are we here? Why did you take me to this amazing world?"

It's time. To let the final secret out.

"Well this is the perfect spot for one more secret to reveal." Pennywise is calm on the outside but very nervous on the inside. There's butterflies in his tummy.

"Huh? There's one more secret? What is it?" Mara is curious. Not angry, but she hope it has nothing to do with being a monstrous child eater. But it's not.

Pennywise takes a deep breath and let it go.

"Well Mara, for a long time. Especially when you become a more older and beautiful... I have feelings for you... More than a friend. And... Would you be my soulmate?"

Breeze blow thru Mara's hair and Penny's clown outfit. There's a silence for a few seconds and Mara begins to speak up.

"Penny. I have no idea... How could you love me?"

"Because during the day we met...

When I first saw you as a little girl, you look tasty and be a perfect snack. But when you smile, it makes me wonder... How can a little girl be so nice and fearless? And when you let me have your boat and you left, I feel like for the first time in my immortal life, I have a friend. A true friend who cares about me. Especially when I'm in my favorite disguise. Being pennywise the dancing clown."

"Yeah. When we met I thought you are a lonely clown who wants a friend." Mara said. "You are nice to me, take care of me, and be by my side no matter what."

Pennywise looks down to his feet and blush at Mara's reply. He looks back up to Mara's eyes and continues.

"And during the years when you're growing up, my feelings starting to grow stronger and our relationship takes up to the next level. I never had this kind of feeling before. Especially when I'm here on earth ever since the beginning. So you see Mara..."

Penny gently grabs Mara's hands and holds them up. "My last final secret is... Will you be mine? And maybe you can be immortal like me. I can change you from mortal to an immortal. And we can be together forever. Do you love me?"

Mara stood there speechless and there's a moment of silence. Then she let go of Penny's hands...

... Mara cups Penny's cheeks and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Pennywises' crystal blue eyes widens. The clown wraps his arms around Mara's waist and he close his eyes. Enjoying this new experience with Mara. Mara plant her lips onto his letting their kiss last for as if an eternity. Penny's heart soon began to beat faster and stronger as Mara placed her hands up against his chest. The clown later pulled the young woman closer into an ever-lasting embrace as their kiss had gotten deeper with both their hearts synchronizing in unison.

The kissing scene last for a while until something... Magical is starting to happen. As their hearts continue to speed, they begin to glow. Mara is starting to get some magic sparkles around her. The woman is now rising up from the ground and pulls away from the embrace and wonders what's happening.

"Pennywise what's happening?" Mara is freaking out.

"It's happening... It's happening!" Penny knows. "I've been dreaming about this for so long! You're turning immortal!"

Mara is glowing for a while as the light slowly fades and she is now in a clown makeup with outfit that has her favorite colors. (For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)

(For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)

Or

Or

Or

Or

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully.

In confusion, Mara runs to a nearby lake to take a look at herself and she squeal in shock.

"Pennywise what happened?!"

"You're immortal love. When I share love with you, you turn immortal. I didn't know THAT would happen. I've been having a dream this would happen."

"And it come true." Mara grab hold the clowns hand in smile. "Wanna explore, pennywise the dancing clown?"

"With pleasure, Mara the magical clown." So penny why are we here? Why did you take me to this amazing world?"

It's time. To let the final secret out.

"Well this is the perfect spot for one more secret to reveal." Pennywise is calm on the outside but very nervous on the inside. There's butterflies in his tummy.

"Huh? There's one more secret? What is it?" Mara is curious. Not angry, but she hope it has nothing to do with being a monstrous child eater. But it's not.

Pennywise takes a deep breath and let it go.

"Well Mara, for a long time. Especially when you become a more older and beautiful... I have feelings for you... More than a friend. And... Would you be my soulmate?"

Breeze blow thru Mara's hair and Penny's clown outfit. There's a silence for a few seconds and Mara begins to speak up.

"Penny. I have no idea... How could you love me?"

"Because during the day we met...

When I first saw you as a little girl, you look tasty and be a perfect snack. But when you smile, it makes me wonder... How can a little girl be so nice and fearless? And when you let me have your boat and you left, I feel like for the first time in my immortal life, I have a friend. A true friend who cares about me. Especially when I'm in my favorite disguise. Being pennywise the dancing clown."

"Yeah. When we met I thought you are a lonely clown who wants a friend." Mara said. "You are nice to me, take care of me, and be by my side no matter what."

Pennywise looks down to his feet and blush at Mara's reply. He looks back up to Mara's eyes and continues.

"And during the years when you're growing up, my feelings starting to grow stronger and our relationship takes up to the next level. I never had this kind of feeling before. Especially when I'm here on earth ever since the beginning. So you see Mara..."

Penny gently grabs Mara's hands and holds them up. "My last final secret is... Will you be mine? And maybe you can be immortal like me. I can change you from mortal to an immortal. And we can be together forever. Do you love me?"

Mara stood there speechless and there's a moment of silence. Then she let go of Penny's hands...

... Mara cups Penny's cheeks and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Pennywises' crystal blue eyes widens. The clown wraps his arms around Mara's waist and he close his eyes. Enjoying this new experience with Mara. Mara plant her lips onto his letting their kiss last for as if an eternity. Penny's heart soon began to beat faster and stronger as Mara placed her hands up against his chest. The clown later pulled the young woman closer into an ever-lasting embrace as their kiss had gotten deeper with both their hearts synchronizing in unison.

The kissing scene last for a while until something... Magical is starting to happen. As their hearts continue to speed, they begin to glow. Mara is starting to get some magic sparkles around her. The woman is now rising up from the ground and pulls away from the embrace and wonders what's happening.

"Pennywise what's happening?" Mara is freaking out.

"It's happening... It's happening!" Penny knows. "I've been dreaming about this for so long! You're turning immortal!"

Mara is glowing for a while as the light slowly fades and she is now in a clown makeup with outfit that has her favorite colors. _**(For those who don't like their choices, then think of some clown outfit, makeup, or hair you like in your imagination)**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **Or**_

"Oh Mara! You're a clown like me!" Penny claps cheerfully.

In confusion, Mara runs to a nearby lake to take a look at herself and she squeal in shock.

"Pennywise what happened?!"

"You're immortal love. When I share love with you, you turn immortal. I didn't know THAT would happen. I've been having a dream this would happen."

"And it come true." Mara grab hold the clowns hand in smile. "Wanna explore, pennywise the dancing clown?"

"With pleasure, Mara the magical clown."

A month later when pennywise and Mara got together, Mara doesn't have to go to college after all. She receives a full scholarship and she made a lot of money. Like a lot like she's a millionaire. A secret one that still lives in a ordinary life. So Mara has plane tickets and already got packed.

"So Mara, will you please be careful? Because living by yourself will be scary." Mom said in worry.

"I'll be fine mom. And are you ready to meet Bill?"

"Yes sweetheart, your man" Dad said.

Mara is about to introduce pennywise to mom and dad. But in his human form. Mara takes her hand out of the front door and pull a guy in. She name the human pennywise, Bill Skarsgård.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Jade, I know it's odd to wear a suit but I just wanna look nice for you. To be impressed is what mean."

"And I'm impressed." Dad said. "You swear you'll treat our daughter like a queen?"

"Yes sir, of course I will, she's the love of my life."

"And Mara, please be safe." Mom holds her daughter tight. "Make sure you make a lot of money to live. And please come visit." Mom weeps.

"I will mom." Mara tears up a little as she feels the pain. The guys join the hug for a while.

 _ ***Later***_

Pennywise and Mara is moving out of Derry to a house on hill near the home of Mara's dreams. (N/H/T) _**(new home town)**_

"Oh penny I'm just gonna miss them."

"Don't worry love. We'll visit them like we said. Now hold on cause we're almost there."

Penny/Bill has a flying car and he's taking Mara to her dream home. Then the car lands safely on the ground and there's a gorgeous house. _**(The pic above)**_

"Oh penny..." Mara walks out of the car and gaze at her new home she's sharing with her man. "How could you afford this?"

"Easy, I stole money from those horrible people and teens. After they commit crimes. And rob banks"

"Well that's fabulous. Let's go inside."

So penny unlock the door and home sweet home it is.

 _ **Living area**_

 _ **Kitchen**_

 _ **Bathroom (with the master bedroom)**_

 _ **Master bedroom**_

"Oh penny. I was expecting to have a gorgeous home where I can live with a handsome man. But... It was you this whole time."

Penny/Bill is touched of the way Mara just said and gives her a kiss and she kiss him back.

Tomorrow, Mara is gonna be home and penny wise is gonna be at 'work'. Got a job as a super secret thief he has his whole life ever since he's on earth. And Mara's okay with that.

Pennywise is at his 'job' secretly stealing money as Mara is home alone. Good thing penny knows how to use a phone with the help of Mara. Speaking of Mara, she's up in her outfit. _**(2 choices)**_

Making some breakfast for herself. And as she's about done cooking breakfast is served.

"Ahh good thing I'm a professional cook thanks to mom. Now let's see what they got today." Mara picks up the TV remote and turns on the tv. And a romantic movie is on. This reminds her of pennywise. All the good tines they did during the time after they met.

 _ ***Flashback***_

A day after Mara met pennywise, Mara is at the park sitting on a swing. Alone with no adult around even her parents. Sometimes she goes out alone without permission. Not being a bad girl its just she feels depressed. The 7 year old Mara sigh in sadness.

"You know it's not safe for a little girl to be alone."

Mara gasp and she turns around and there's-

"Penny? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just taking a stroll around here and I see you here looking lonely and board. And we agree we'll see each other again, right?"

"Yeah. I come out without permission. My babysitter Lizzie let's me come out for a while. But not too long."

"Well then... I don't have that much company. So... Can I stay with you Mara? Like live with you? But we can't let your parents know about me."

 **"YES!"** Mara shouts in excitement and jumps up to Penny's arms and hugs him tightly. Pennywise stood there in shock. No child ever hugs him. That's pennywise the dancing clown's first hug. He wraps his arms around the little girl and close is eyes and smiles.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

Mara still has her eyes close, she smiles and sheds a tear. She loves pennywise so much she can't imagine her life without him.

"We interrupt this program to breaking news flash."

Mara shoot her eyes open and turns to the tv screen.

"A 30 year old woman Lizzie Berger, a stripper dancer at a strip club. Has killed multiple men for raping her and she has escaped. People in (N/H/T), stay indoors until further notice."

"Oh my god..." That is Mara's old babysitter. Who got fired for caught pass out drunk. And she deserves that for planning to molest her with her boyfriend. But that never happens thanks to penny.

Mara grabs her phone and calls pennywise.

 _ ***Pennywise's pov***_

After I stole $100,000 from a pimp, I have a call from my sweet baby. I'm in my human form by the way so no one would see me as a clown.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Penny I need you to come home right away!"

I was startled and scared because of Mara's tone. "Mara what's wrong?"

"Remember Lizzie? My babysitter who had a secret life as a bad girl and mom and dad fired her?"

I do remember that name, lizzie. I hate that trashy little bitch because of her actions. "Yeah what about her?"

"She's a serial killer and she's somewhere around her and I'm scared and I need you to come home right now!"

"Okay okay I'm on my way."

So I turn myself into a eagle and fly back home to my woman.

 _ ***Narrator's POV***_

Mara is at her room waiting for pennywise. Phasing back and fourth.

"Mara I'm home!"

Pennywise look around to see Mara but no sign of her. Until footsteps approach to him and it's his woman.

"Mara!" Pennywise run to Mara and hugs her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that you're here." Mara said. "I'm scared that Lizzie will come for me because she wants to do bad things to me with her boyfriend. But it never happen thanks to you."

"Of course not. Now I'm gonna look for her. And you're coming with me." Penny said strictly at the last part.

"What?! Why?!" Mara's heart is beating fast in fear. And pennywise can smell her fear.

"Darling listen to me." Penny puts a finger under Mara's chin to make her look up. "I know you're scared, but you need to confront that blonde bitch for what she's about to do to you. There's no sidekick with her because I ate her boyfriend."

"I'm glad you ate that fool." Mara kiss him on the cheek and they go in their favorite bird form to track down Lizzie.

"More victims, more money..." Lizzie counts money, and today she stole $500. She lives in a secret hideout. An abandoned hotel.

Pennywise and Mara found the goth blonde woman and they don't like what they see: she's in a penthouse full of glamorous clothes, shiny jewelry, and technology. (lab top, smart watch, tablet, etc.) They're disguise as mice.

"That fucking bitch... She doesn't deserve all those things."

Pennywise smirk at Mara's language. Feisty and jealous.

When Lizzie fall asleep, penny turn into his clown form while Mara turning into her normal girl form. Penny was about to eat her until...

...Lizzie wakes up and takes out a dagger and so close to stab penny on the eye. But luckily pennywise jumps back and lands safely.

"Who the fuck are you two and why are here?!" Lizzie demands.

"We're your worst nightmare and we're here to fuck you up!" Mara shouts and turns into a fox long sharp teeth and claws. She jumps on to Lizzie's and scratches her face.

Pennywise is impressed of Mara's attack. He wants to join so he turn into a fox and bites the goth lady's leg. Lizzie scream in pain and throw Mara to the wall and kick the fox penny away. "This is fucking insane! I don't why are you two doing this but can you tell me why?!"

"Because you're about to molest me with your ugly ass boyfriend when I was seven!" Mara yells as she turn into her human form. "You lost your fucking mind back then and I'm glad mom and dad fired your sorry ass!"

Lizzie stood there in shock. She realized that's the little girl she babysit long time ago. Lizzie was 19 when she got fired. Now years passed she is now 30 years old and never change.

"Mara? I-I didn't mean to plan that I was drunk and-"

"Enough!" Pennywise shout to get the girls attention. "I'm gonna give you a lesson of a lifetime!" He use his claws to give Lizzie scars and she try to fight back. But it was no use. Lizzie throw penny to the wall as he turn back into a clown.

"Now you're just making me angry..."

"Good! Because we're just getting started!"

The clown and the goth woman fist fight while Mara watches. She witness penny getting an black eye and a brush on the cheek and not wanting her beloved to get hurt more. Mara notice a baseball bat and use it to knock Lizzie out while she yells: "Beep beep Lizzie!"

"Thank you Mara..."

"No thank you penny. I don't want you to get hurt more so I knock the bitch out." Mara place here hands on his cheeks and kiss him. Penny ate the goth woman and he and Mara left the hotel with Lizzie's stuff and money.

A day after Lizzie is defeated, pennywise and Mara decide to go out for a day. Right now they're at the park in front of a pond of ducks.

"Wow I know about parks and nature, but this is amazing."

"Yeah true. Sometimes you gotta have some fresh air."

Pennywise scoot closer to Mara and rap his arm around her. "You know... Since we have a lot of money in our pocket and purse, wanna do some shopping?"

"Oh penny I thought you never ask. But okay let's go."

So pennywise and Mara drive their way to the mall and there's a crowd of people with shopping bags, and eyes on their phones.

During Penny's and Mara's time of shopping in Rue21, pennywise pick some clothes in the guy section while Mara pick hers in the ladies section. After they finish shopping, pennywise plans on taking Mara to a special place for lunch. "Hey honey?"

"Yeah penny?"

"Since it's afternoon I already set up a special place to eat."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Pennywise and Mara walk to the car, start it and penny drive them from the mall to out of town. To the forest. Penny park the car in front of two tall trees. (the entrance to the forest)

"Umm. This is where we eat? There's no tables or service here."

"No no silly. You'll be surprised when we go further to our spot." So pennywise and Mara get out of the car and the love of Mara's life leads her to the forest hand in hand. The walk lasted for a while until they see a picnic set up in front a lake where a waterfall in the back.

"Wow."

"I know right? I work hard on that. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Mara wraps her arms around Penny's neck and kisses him. "But not as much I love you."

"Thanks sweetheart. Lets eat while enjoy ourselves."

So they sit on the blanket cover the grass and try the food pennywise made. Mara's favorite sandwich and drink.

"Mmm penny this is so good. Where did you learn to make this?"

"From you."

After the whole day having fun and do whatever like more shopping and more exploring, they arrive back home.

"Wow penny today was a blast." Mara said as she flop on the bed when they arrive at the bedroom. They're exhausted after a long day.

"Yeah but you're the best." Pennywise turn himself into his clown form. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. So lets get some sleep." He flops on the bed next to Mara.

"What do you mean we have a big day ahead of us?"

"Well sweetheart there's a occasion coming to town and they didn't know pennywise the dancing clown is gonna be there. Just wait. Goodnight baby." Pennywise kiss Mara on the forehead with his red paint lips.

"Goodnight penny." She kiss the clown on the lips.

"A circus in town?!"

"Yes honey. Everytime there's a circus in every town, it's my time to see who deserves to die. And adult or child or both."

The whole town (or city) is full of games, smell of treats in the air, colorful tents, decorations, clowns, and excitement all around. Right now pennywise and Mara are hiding behind a tee so they won't be seen.

"But penny we discuss this. And you promise no more eating kids."

"But Mara you have to understand this. The reason why I eat humans because they and their fears keep me alive. So can you PLEASE lemme do this?" The clown kneel down while he holds both of Mara's hands. Mara doesn't want to lose him. And true she's like penny. Immortal and her stomach always has room for fear.

"*sigh* okay. You can do this, whatever and whenever you want. I know what I said before but I love you even more." Mara let go of his hands and place her hands on pennywise's cheeks and kiss him. Penny's eyes widens then closes them as he holds her close. The kiss last for a long time until...

 **"Attention everyone!"**

The immortal couple pulls way from the kiss breathing hard, and saliva drizzle from their mouths. Pennywise stands up on his feet and look at the stage along with his woman while they're still behind the tall thick tree. The circus is at the town square and there's a stage for performances. Right now there's a guy in a clown outfit with painted smile.

"Today we're going to start with magic. Please welcome, the amazing Mr magic guy!"

The crowd cheers as penny scoff in annoy. "Whatever they don't know what real magic is." He turns to Mara who's next to him and smiles. "I remember that magical moment when you turn immortal after I share my love with you."

Mara smiles, blushes, and face down to the ground. Pennywise raise her chin up and look into her green orbs. "Now listen sweetie, you stay here while I go find some jerks around here."

"Why is this so important to you? Besides eating people with fear on top." Mara ask in curiosity.

"Well since I'm pennywise the dancing clown, the circus is one of my most favorite activities in my immortal life and I don't want any jerks to ruin it. Plus hunting other humans is for fun for me."

"Well don't go without me" Mara turns herself into her clown form.

"Oh Mara you're the best!" Pennywise give her a peck on the cheek and fly above the crowd to behind the stage where the backdoor is. Mara stood there speechless wondering what her longtime friend is doing.

"Hmm... I wonder what Penny's up to..."

 _ ***Pennywise's**_ _ **POV***_

I teleport inside back stage and see a bunch of performers getting ready while that lame magic guy goes on. Until there's something that caught my eye.

"Okay dude you're penny wise the dancing clown and make sure you do great like how you practice."

I see a guy in a clipboard talking to this old fashion clown guy who's gonna do MY part? We'll see about that...

 _ ***Narrator's POV***_

Mara stand there looking all tired of watching this so call magic show. The announcer come on stage and announce,

"Okay thank you Mr magic guy, now ladies and gentlemen, the greatest clown we ever had is here right now and he's very exciting to give you the best clown performance of all time. Please welcome, pennywise the dancing clown!"

Mara gasp in shock as the audience cheer. The curtains open and there's pennywise looking all proud and begin to do this silly dance that made the crowd laugh while a music plays. It makes Mara laugh and stares at him this whole time. The dance last 30 seconds during the music then it stops. The crowd cheers in uproar as pennywise bow and goes backstage. The 18 year old woman in her clown disguise fly above the audience without being seen and teleport backstage to congratulate her man. But there's one small problem, a woman in a female clown outfit walk up to penny and start talking to him.

"Hey there, you really pull yourself out there."

Penny stares awkwardly and gives out a awkward smile. "Um, thanks?"

"If you get nervous I'll hold your hand.~" The naturally red hair woman takes Penny's large glove hand and strokes it with her thumb.

Mara's blood boil in rage and jealousy. That bitch is taking her man. Mara jumps out and pulls the woman's hair. "What do you think you're doing, girly?!"

The woman rubs her head and tries to get up. "Who are you calling girly, bitch?"

Mara's teeth start to grow sharp like she has vampire teeth, and grows claws.

"It's on."

pennywise and Mara are outside at the hiding spot from the town square, still in their clown outfits, having a lunch break. They're cover in blood as they're eating the woman who tries to flirt with penny.

"Oh golly Mara I can't believe all that fuss over a random woman try to hook me up." He said as he chews on a leg with blood dripping from his chin.

"Well that's because you belong to me. And only me." Mara says proudly as she continues to chew on a arm. Then its hits penny. He drops the leg and jams his hand in the dead body's chest and pulls out a beating heart.

"A heart for my heart." Pennywise pass it on to Mara as she takes it.

"Thanks penny." Mara leans to Penny's cheek and kiss it leaving a blood stain kiss mark. Pennywise blush until he and Mara heard some yelling nearby and it's not from the circus. But from the hood. There's a gang surrounding a bunch of scared girls begging to let them go.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mara gives out a evil smirk.

"Oh yeah baby. These guys need to float down with us."

So the clown and his girl left the body out in the open and attack the gang and erase the memory of what the innocent girls just saw, and they head home.

Soon after the gang fight and secretly crashed the circus and eat a person, pennywise and Mara got showered and the crash on the bed.

"Woah! Whata day!" She's laying on the right side of the bed while penny is in his human man form, "I know what I did but, I was scared you would fall for her." Mara turn her head away in shame.

"Oh Mara..." Penny use his hand to turn Mara's attention back to him. "There's no need to think stuff like that I would be in live with someone else, besides, she means NOTHING to me."

Penny place both of his hands on Mara's cheeks and gives her a kiss full of passion and love. Since penny lays on top of her, Mara wraps her legs around him pulling him closer as she wraps her arms around Penny's neck. Pennywise wrestle his tongue with Mara's inside her mouth as he feels new feelings he never has: chills down his spine, getting to breath hard in a feel good way, and having something growing in his boxers.

Mara on the other hand feels something poking her and pulls away from the kiss while drool stretch out from her mouth and Penny's mouth. When she look down, the woman in blonde hair with red tips hair gasp at what she sees, pennywise has a boner!

"Penny! You're getting turn on!"

"U- um, w-what does that mean?" Penny stares at his member while his face is flushed.

"It means you're enjoying the feeling too much and you're showing it." Mara smiles.

"Is it bad?" Pennywise look up to his woman.

"No no honey, it's okay. In fact, we're starting to go up to the next level of our relationship." Mara blushes which she knows what's gonna happen tonight.

"What is it, love?" Pennywise ask.

"Well... This means... We're gonna have sex." Mara blush more red color and facing down sideway.

"Have... Sex?" Penny tilt his head to the side as he raise an eyebrow. "I mean I learn about it but never experience it before." He admits. "I never knew what it feels like and I keep over hearing people enjoying it."

"Well..." Mara use her hand to make penny look up to her. "We're both virgins, in love with each other, and know each other through more than half my life."

Penny still has blush stain on his cheeks and smile. He sit up from Mara, strip off his boxers, and there reveal Penny's long and thick member. Mara gasp in shock. His member length is almost 10 inches.

Penny slowly and carefully slid his cock in Mara as he studders and moans.

"AAHH!" Mara moans loud, feeling her walls getting widen. But they're fighting to get tight.

"A-are y-you okay?!" Penny panic as he has his eyes on Mara, who has her eye open looking up at her man.

"Y-y-yes... Please continue... Don't stop."

Penny smiles and begins to thrust back and fourth while he gives out his moans.

Mara grasp her hands, has her head face to the side, and pant at every thrust penny is doing. Speaking of penny, he open his eyes and looks at Mara who's enjoying the pleasure he's giving her. During starting thrust faster, Pennywise use both his hands to make Mara face him as she open her green orbs.

Penny in his man form, leans down and kiss Mara on the lips as he continues to thrust. He wraps his arms around Mara's neck while the girl wraps her legs around Penny's waist as she thrust with pennywise.

The thrust phase goes faster and the kiss has broke for air.

"Ahhhwwww..." Penny panted harder and faster, pounding her good.

"Mhhh, ahwww... " Mara just loved this feeling as her heart raced faster than ever. Penny's heart raced at the same rhythm as Mara's, grabbed a hold of her back with the other hand.

"Ahh..." Mara holds him tight, and was about to come at any moment now. She was on the verge in letting herself go. "Penny... Penny...! I... hahh... I..." Mara moaned with pleasure, close to her release.

"Aaahhh...Oohh..." Penny too felt the rush drawing near, feeling this new sensation. "Oh honey, let it all out...!"

"Hahh..!" Soon after, Mara couldn't hold it in much longer and released her load. " **AHHHHWW!** Ahh... ahh.. hah..."

"Ahh..! Ahhh..." Then penny came afterwards, releasing himself inside of Mara. " **AHHHHHHHHH** **Mara!** Haahh...ahh...hah...hahh..."

The immortal and powerful couple fall on the bed and pant while cover in sweat and sensation.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Penny sigh.

"It is..." Mara reply. "But not amazing as you."

Pennywise and Mara enjoy their lives together after they lost their virginity's to each other. But pennywise can be silly sometimes, especially around Mara and that makes her laugh. But one day, penny has a sneaky idea, and he got that from YouTube boyfriend vs girlfriend pranks.

Mara is walking to the bathroom to take a shower, she strip off her clothes, walks into the shower and turns on the temperature of the water she likes. However, when the water got turn on, instead clean water there's blood all over her.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Sue runs out the bathroom already have a towel on but it has some blood on it.

 **"Penny!"**

"Yes..." Penny wise show up out of nowhere with a smirk on his face.

"Thank god you're here, there's blood coming from the pipes instead of water!" Mara is crying and breathing hard trying to calm down.

"Oh I know." Pennywise said still smiling evilly.

"What? How did you know?" Mara stares at clown looking suspicious, until it hit her. "Did you do this? How did you change the water to blood?"

"Oh it's not blood at all honey so calm down. Here, I'll show you." Pennywise lead the bloody cover Mara to the bathroom where the shower is still on, he then turn it off. Penny unscrew the shower part and show Mara that there's a lot of red powder there.

"You see Mara? That's not blood, that's kool aid fruit punch flavor."

Mara hold up her hand and licks her finger to have a taste of the punch, and it IS kool aid. "What the hell penny? Why would you do that?"

"Because it's funny. And you look sexy, it's like you have blood rain down on you." Penny walks to Mara and lick off the juice out of her cheek and the girl flush.

"I'll make it up to you~" penny close the door and he begins to 'clean' Mara up with all the work of his tongue.

A day after pennywise prank Mara and have his sexual fantasy fulfill, Mara had a great idea to get even.

Right now pennywise is taking a nap and Mara snuck in and place a dummy next to him while pennywise cuddles with it. (He thought it was Mara lol)

An hour later after Mara put the dummy next to the sleeping pennywise, she's at the living area watching her favorite show until...

"AAAHHHHH!"

Mara smiles and runs upstairs to the bedroom, she swings the door open and laughs at Penny's reaction: his eye pupils so small she can barely see them, and he's pin up to the ceiling like a spider.

"Mara? Oh my god, Mara!" Pennywise jump out from the ceiling and fly to Mara's arms. Since He's kneel down, penny cries in her breasts and it makes Mara feel guilty pranking him like that.

"Oh penny baby, I'm sorry." Mara place her hands on Penny's cheeks, and kiss him on his red lips. She pulls him away and stroke his fiery red hair.

"Hey you know, since I got even, I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" Penny looks up. "How?"

"By making it up to you like you made it up to me." Mara gives him a lustful smile but it has full sweetness. Penny smiles and likes the idea.

But before they get started, the dummy is still laying on the bed and it looks creepy. Same skin color as Mara, big googly eyes, and wearing a wig that has Mara's hair color, style, and length.

Pennywise let go of Mara, open the balcony door, pick up the dummy and throw it so far they it lands on the street and some car run over it. The neighbors surround it which they thought it was a real person and they don't know where it come from.

Penny and Mara laugh at what they just saw, they shut the balcony doors (since there are 2 of them) and they begin to have some 'fun'.

Pennywise was hunting for any criminals who deserves to get eaten with fear, but then he glimpse fliers like everywhere. Like windows from stores, traffic signs, and trees. So he takes a flier and reads out loud.

 _Citizens of (N/H/T), it's tradition that every once a year there will be a ball to celebrate the relationship you have with your spouse, please come to show us your support and dress up like a king or queen and be ready to have the time of your life. The ball is located at the city hall, and it starts from 7:00 to 11:00._

 _Sincerely, mayor Aubrey._

"Oh penny I've been waiting for this day! Go to a ball with the man I love and have the most magical night of my life! Aren't you excited?" Mara is so happy that pennywise brought home the flier and been thinking what to wear.

"Um that's seem excited yeah, but... What's a ball?" Penny never been to any kind of party, like never.

"A ball is like a dance party but more fancy and the room is so huge like you're in a castle." Mara answers. But pennywise is just standing there, tilt his head to the side, still don't get it. Mara thinks of a better way to explain what's the meaning of ball. But then she has the perfect example.

"Okay penny. Remember the disney movies we used to watch together?"

"Yeah."

"Remember beauty and the beast? It's like the scene where belle and beast dance together. Hold each other close, listen to the romantic music playing, and there hearts beating against each other."

"Oh now I get it!" Pennywise now understand what ball means. "Yeah I would love to go."

"Great! But first, I must go shopping to look like a queen while you go to look like a king. Besides we have the whole day and we have a lot of money to spend to look good."

"Well I wanna go shopping to look good for you while you look good for me..." Pennywise in his clown form gives her a smolder and Mara giggles.

"Okay lets go shopping alone so we could surprise each other." Mara suggest.

"That's a great sweetie. I can't wait." Penny turns into his Bill skarsgard disguise. "Well, must get started. I know it's 11 in the morning, but the sooner, the better." He walks to Mara and kiss her on the forehead. "Gotta go. Have fun and stay outta trouble. Is it okay I take that red car we stole?"

"Yeah it's okay. Have fun and look like a king." Mara tease.

"I will, and I'm ready to grab that sweet ass when we dance." Penny/Bill gives out an evil smirk, take car keys he stole, and runs to the door and shuts it.

"YOU JERK!" Mara blush madly not wanting to remember the times they had sex since most of the time he teases her. But she's giggling at the smirk penny gave her.

Mara is now at the mall in this store full of beautiful gowns, trying to look for the right one. And the place is packed of women doing the same thing Mara's doing. But there's so many choices and there's too much on each gown.

"Too poofy."

"Too much sparkle."

"Show too much skin."

"No too much flowers. God none of these are right." Mara seems frustrated that none of the dresses or gowns is the right one. Until a lady that works there notice and approach to the grumpy Mara.

"Excuse me ma'am. I notice your trouble with something, can I help you?"

"Yes please." Mara is in relief that someone who work here who would gladly help. "Since the ball's tonight, I need the man of my life to stare at me all night because of the beauty of a gown I'm looking for. But it seems to me that the best dresses are picked out. Do you have any more?"

"Hmm..." The woman place a finger on her dimple chin and thinks. "Well there's this room that no one has gone to since they're not interested. The room has gowns and dresses made from the best fashion designers who ever lived. Would you be interested?" She smiles waiting for the answer-

"Yes! Please ma'am, you're a life saver."

The woman giggles as she reply, "I was hoping someone would say that and of course it's you. Come on, I'll lead you there."

So the female employee leads Mara to the dressing area, but once they made it, there's a door next time the last dressing stall. So the lady takes out the key, unlocks the door, opens it, and there reveal a royal style room full of hang up dresses and gowns.

"This room has the best dresses ever made. So if you want I'll give you some privacy to let you pick your choice. My names Sonia so if you need me, I'll be out at the counter. Have fun miss."

"Thank you." As soon Sonia shuts the door, Mara looks at all the gowns and dresses and they look fabulous but none of them caught her eye. But she found one dress she spy with her little eye.

"Oh yeah! I'm so taking you home with me for the ball."

Penny is at the men's suit store looking for the suit he's looking for bit none of them is quite right. Until he remembers the suit he wore at the time he met Mara's parents. "Oh that's great! Now I remember!" He check his phone when he got a text from Mara, and it says:

 _Hey penny, we spent the whole day shopping and I found the right dress for me! Did you find anything?_

He types back:

 _I believe I already got an outfit to wear, I see it's 6:00 and we must get ready, I'll get dresses first and I'll go to the ball, then you go next._

A text reply from Mara says

 _Okay well I'm putting on my gown and almost done, just need to add sone makeup, fix the hair, and I'm stunning for you, see ya there!_

Penny place his hand on his heart after he saw the emoji she sent.

"Must get ready!"

The city hall is packed of people looking beautiful in their own way. Mayor Aubrey looks around from her point of view and smiles at the towns folk look so happy, she loves them so much like everyone who lives in (N/H/T) is her children. Penny is standing there at the entrance waiting for Mara. Then the big doors behind him opens and there's Mara in her ball gown. Mara has the whole rooms attention and penny just stood there, speechless. He snaps out of it and walks to his woman.

 _ **(2 choices in your favorite color)**_

"You look better than I imagine. May I have this dance?" Penny takes out his hand.

"Of course." The ball lights fade little more dark and the spotlight shines pennywise and Mara.

 _ **Play music**_

The music plays when penny and Mara stops in the middle of the dancefloor with the other people around them and begin the slow dance, and hold so close.

 _You're in my arms_

 _And all the world is calm_

 _The music playing on for only two_

 _So close together_

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive_

 _A life goes by_

 _Romantic dreams must die_

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew_

 _So close, was waiting_

 _Waiting here with you_

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _To hold you so close_

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

 _And now you're beside me_

 _And look how far we've come_

 _So far we are, so close_

During the instrumental part of the music, penny and Mara close their eyes and feel like they're standing on a cloud in the night sky while the song plays on the background.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now_

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend_

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _For we know we are_

 _So close, so close_

 _And still so far_

When the music completely stops, the crowd clips and cheer at what they been watching, penny in his Bill form slow dancing with Mara. The girl pull away and blush so madly that it hardly make the audience laugh. Not to make in fun of her reaction, they find her blushing cute.

"Hey don't be ashamed." Penny turn Mara's attention to him. "They laugh because your cute when you have that reaction of getting that much attention."

Before pennywise could kiss Mara, a thunder interrupt the ballroom and it make the people scream in fear. Mara holds penny tight as she's scared. Then the lights mysteriously turn off, a a evil laugh echoes the room making chills go up to spines. Then the lights turn back on, and there's some kind of shadow standing in front of pennywise and Mara. And it's not a shadow... It's the Babadook

The ballroom is full of silence, until Mr babadook break the silence with his demonic voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't the love of my life in his pathetic man look with someone else." The Babadook walks around in circles with his huge smile on his face while staring at the human pennywise who's giving him a pissed off look while he's holding Mara.

"Awe, what's the matter lucky penny? Don't you miss me?" The wide smile dark monster ask teasingly.

"Like bloody hell I would but I'm glad I left your dark ass for cheating on me!" Penny's eyes change from blue to glowing yellow.

"Oh come on! Can I least have another chance? I made a mistake, everybody does, they deserve second chances-"

"Yeah well I gave you a YEAR to stop lying and cheat but you done the same shit and never change! Not even a little!"

The crowd around "ooh" as they're shocked what they hear. Like the Jerry springer show. But not as shocked as Mara, she also stood there in confusion for some reason. And there are a lot of questions in her head repeating.

'What they used to date?'

'Penny was gay?'

'Did they broke up before penny met me?'

"Now I know what you're thinking." the babadook turns to Mara. " 'What the hell's going on?' Well you see darling, lucky penny and I used to date."

The crowd scream and gasp at the babadook's response and Mara gasp. She's not mad at all she's just shocked.

"Yes yes everyone lucky penny and I did a lot of things together. Terrorizing children, spread darkness all around you, we even-"

"SHUT UP BABADORK!" Pennywise scream as silence fill the room. He turns to Mara who holds her hands on her mouth. He slowly walks to her and speaks gently to her.

"Mara... What babadook said is true."

She gasp.

"But it was thousands of years ago when I broke up with him."

"Hey what do you mean thousands of years ago?!" A random guy shouts.

"Face it penny, the town knows who you are..." The babadook tries to make pennywise angry and turns into a clown. And it's working because penny is breathing hard. "And I know you still love me. And I bet you miss me."

"Shut up..." Penny mumbles.

"Penny, I know you more than half my life and you're more stronger and powerful than him. Don't fall for his tricks." Mara tries to make him stay calm, but the babadook keeps making him angry and Penny's anger gets worse.

"Pennywise, don't fall for it!"

"You're ugly, pathetic, and I'm more powerful than you!"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to him like that!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?!"

 **"ENOUGH!"**

"Pennywise starts to make a loud monstrous roar as he grows taller, rip off his suit, and he turns to pennywise the dancing clown.

The secret is reveal. Damn it.

The audience gasp at the terrifying transformation they just saw. Penny look up to Mara, who's scared of him. He can smell her fear, before he could say something, pennywise turn to babadook.

"You dark bastard..." penny snarls, "not only the whole town knows who I am, but the love of my life is scared of me!"

"Good, cause I want her to, and I still want you back." Babadook reply with a big grin still stain on his face.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" A storm starts to erupt outside as penny continues. "It's a fight we're gonna have!" He grows claws and he and babadook begin to fight by scratching each other on the face, the lights went out, and the windows shattered as the crowd runs away screaming. The room is surrounded by raindrops and wind. The fight goes on more violent and more scary. Suddenly,

"Hahahaha! Hey lucky penny, why not we continue the fight outside at the tower!?" Babadook grows bigger and flys to the open broken window while laughing. Pennywise growl, turns into a fiery red dragon and follow the dark monster in a top hat.

Mara just stood and didn't know what to do after what she witnessed, pennywise is in a dangerously violent fight with his ex. But her thoughts in her head, is giving her an advice.

 _"Pennywise is in distress, you must help him. Besides, you're his life, and he loves you. And if you love him, them you should help him defeat the_ _babadook."_

Mara smiles at the advice of what her conscience gave her. So the girl in blonde hair with red tips hair takes off her shoes, grows dragon wings, and fly after the enemy and her man.

The dragon pennywise and babadook try to defeat each other by using their fire breathing to burn each other, but the rain keeps washing them out almost immediately. The rain is getting harder and stronger alone with the rain.

"Face it penny! You'll be better off if you come back with me!"

 **"Never!"**

That wasn't pennywise, it was Mara. She's still the same size as a human but her wings is big like the size of a hawk.

"Oh my this is a twist of the story, it's the brave little princess coming to the rescue!" The babadook mocks.

"No you dumbass!" Mara scolds "It's the brave little princess come to help her prince to defeat the babadook who have the nerve to come out of nowhere to ask his ex boyfriend to go back to him who refused!"

"Very well then..." Babadook grows fangs. "If you want anything done right... YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!" He raise up his claws, about to strike Mara but pennywise fits in front of her and got strike to the face.

"Over my dead body!" Pennywise shouts along with a roar of a thunder.

"Go penny! Kill him! FINISH HIM!" Mara demands.

Pennywise in his dragon form takes his arm with claws up, and jams it into babadooks chest, and pulls out his black colored heart. Babadook cries in pain, don't have anymore strength to smile or fly, he falls 40 feet down to the ground. As soon he lands, black smoke forms and quickly disappears along with his heart on Penny's palm.

The storm starts to fade by thunder or lightning nowhere in sight, rain grows soft, go along with the wind.

Pennywise turn from the 40 feet ground to Mara. "Are you okay?" Penny ask.

"Yes are you okay?" Mara reply as penny nods. "I thought you would run away with the others." Pennywise guessed.

"And let you get killed? Over MY dead body."

"Heh you're right. But before we go..." Penny turns back into a clown and lands on a balcony safely along with Mara with her wings disappearing.

"Since the whole town knows what happened, we must replace the memory of what happened tonight with a memory they had of the ball. You know, like they have the romantic dance and all that."

"Really? You can do that?"

"No. We can." Penny takes Mara's hands and holds them up in the air with eyes closed as Mara follows along. A ball of light forms in their hands and gets bigger. Until it rise in the air, it pops and rays of light spreads all around town (or city) and erase all the memory of what happened tonight. With hands let go, pennywise cups his gloved hands on Mara's cheeks and the green eye color girl place her hands on his.

"My heroine..."

Pennywise lean to Mara and kiss her. Mara had felt her heart beginning to race and soon felt the need to break the kiss so she could catch her breath.

"Heroine? How am I your heroine? All I did is tell you to not give up. And don't let babadook get to you. How's that heroic?"

"You believed in me." Pennywise answers. "You were teared up when you were telling me not to give up. And it gives me the power to be strong."

"But you're already strong. It's in you." Mara recalls.

"Yeah but... You believed in me make me stronger, I never realize that until you said those things before I defeat my ex." Penny holds his hands on Mara's cheeks once more and give her a nose rub with eyes close. _**(Like the pic above)**_

They have their foreheads in touch until they pull away, they teleport back home still wet from the rain.

"Oh man..." Penny groan. "We're all wet."

"Hey penny? Since our night is ruined because of your ex, how about we both make it up to each other? Like do something else for fun before bed." Mara suggest.

"Yes of course, what do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Mara holds her hands behind her back, walks slowly to the clown. "We could have some of that 'fun' we mostly enjoy..." She looks up to penny with lust in her eyes as the clown smirks in a sexy way.

"Oh you naughty girl..."

 _ **Lemon starts**_

Penny holds Mara close and kiss her. Mara's cheeks flushed deep red while penny carefully slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her and make the kiss last even longer. Penny's breath quickened as he breathed heavily through his nose before Mara's legs soon began to give out feeling weak. But before she began to slump to the floor, penny swooped her up into his arms and held her close without breaking their kiss.

Mara soon draped her arms around his shoulders and began to pant a little from their beautiful sensation. A small moan escaped from her throat while held onto penny a little tighter.

Her toes began to curl from inside her shoes as the 6'5 feet clown held her securely in his arms. Then she licked over Penny's tongue, letting it roam wildly against hers as some of their saliva kicked in mixing in with theirs. It was not long now until Mara broke the kiss to breathe in some oxygen. Some of their saliva drooled from between their mouths as they panted from their passionate kiss. Penny's breathing was very uneasy for him to control when he heaved through his chest and blushed deeply. But after a while he managed to calm down and just looked dreamily into his woman's gorgeous eyes and smiled.

"Say... Aren't you feeling cold since you gotten wet from the rain?" Penny wonders.

"Yeah, and I do feel chilly." Mara shivers a little.

"Oh dear! Hold on a sec!" Pennywise puts Mara on the ground on her feet. Penny turns her around and unbutton (or unzip) her dress as it slips off easily. Mara is wearing a (f/c) lingerie undies.

"For me?" Penny ask and smiles cutely.

"Yes..." Mara lays on the bed with her legs open, touching herself, waiting for penny to strip off her clothing. "Please penny... Play with me..."

"What do you want me to do?" Penny stares at her with eyes hooded, and he can feel his member starting to rise slowly.

"Whatever you want..." Mara moans, she's holding one of her breasts and used her other hand to rub her clit. "J-just... Touch me! I'll do the same for you, and tonight, we'll have a good night sleep after this." Mara begs to get that huge member inside of her.

"You know it sugar." Penny strips off his clothes, including his undie and there's pennywise in his slender physique with his cock not fully hard. "I need help with my little 'friend' here. So maybe... You know..."

"Oh I know what you mean. Lay down here, I'll take care of it."

So Mara gets off of the bed, penny lays on it, and Mara starts her little treatment.

Mara smiled seductively at him. Knowingly enough, she was now on top of the white-skinned clown. Soon, she wandered down to Penny's cock, slowly, first massaging it with her hands. Penny couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her palms touching him. Oh, how Mara loved to hear him moan. Then she starts to lick over his hardened gland, softly. Penny panted as his face flushed even more with every lick Mara took in while his member pulsated against her tongue. Mara soon slid with her mouth over his dick, licking over it with pleasure.

"Ahhh! Mara!" Penny cried with sweet bliss.

Mara, getting hot and horny, began to moan as she starts to push her head up and down gently. Penny starts to pant even harder and arched his back backwards letting the hungry girl take everything in. The sexy lady loved the feel of the clowns dick inside her mouth as he begins to suck harder.

"Oh... Oh yeah, sweetie..." the powerful clown cooed.

While listening to the sweet sounds of Penny's voice, Mara begins to pant and moan with everlasting pleasure.

"Mmmm..." Penny moaned, sighing with pleasure.

Mara starts to suck his penis faster and more sensual.

"This feels so... Good..." Penny said huskily as he pants faster.

Mara licked his 'friend' skillfully while sucking it faster and faster. she soon starts to pant more and begins to sweat. _"Mhmmmm..."_

Suddenly, Mara stops sucking for a while, releasing Penny's dick out of her mouth. "I'm sorry... I... hahh... just need a little break... hahh... to breathe in..." she panted really fast, with her face all flushed.

"Wow... Mara... hah... you're just...hah... _AMAZING_!" Penny pants at the same pace, astonished by the girl's performance.

"Thanks... Hah... Do you think... Hah... We should finish this with something even better?" Mara place get hand on her underwear look so soaking wet.

"Oho! I see you really want to get some. You just couldn't resist ol' pennywise?" Penny smirks.

"Well... You couldn't resist me, my only friend..." Mara smiles sweetly.

Since they're both naked, it's time for some fun.

The horny Mara takes a look on Penny's strong member as she licked over her lips hungrily. Then penny lifted one of Mara's legs up feeling for her entrance, taking a deep breath and slowly slid inside her carefully. Mara then moaned as he entered her. _"Ahhww..."_

Penny moaned back, pushing his way deep inside Mara and exhaled through his nose.

 _"Ahhh... Oh yeah... This feels good..."_ Mara sighed.

"Oh... and you love it, don't you?" penny asked, huskily.

"Of course I do..." Mara replied, cooing.

"Mmmm..." Penny licked his lips, seductively. "I bet you want more of that?"

 _"Oh yes..."_ Mara answered with hesitation, looking at him with lust.

With his eyes hooded, penny replied, "Then let me give ya what I've got, girly-girl..." And with that, he slipped in and out of Mara slowly.

 _"Ahh..._ _ahww..."_ Mara begins to pant and pressed her lower body up against his.

 _"Hhhmmmm_... Oh yeah... Keep pumping there..." Penny thrust a little harder in her, beginning to pant.

 _"Mhmmm..."_ Mara kept pressing against him. _"Ahhh..."_ She moaned.

"Mara..." the clown moaned as he wrapped one arm around the girl, lifting her up more for stimulation and satisfaction.

 _"Ahh..._ _ahh_... Penny..." the blonde hair with red tips hair girl panted hard, putting her hands on the back of Penny's head and kissed him with lust. _"Hahh..."_

Penny soon tongued her as he accepted the kiss, and panted faster.

 _"Mhhhmmm..."_ The sexy girl licked over his tongue until she begins to move her body up and down to please penny as he moaned louder. _"Ahhh... hah..."_

"Oh Mara... You are on fire!" The cute clown as he continued to deepen the kiss.

 _"Ahh... ah..."_ Mara then moved faster up and down. "Ohww... Penny..." She panted and moaned hard.

 _"Ahhh... Ah... Ha... Oh... Baby..."_ Penny moaned louder and panted harder.

 _"Hahh... hah..._ _ahh..._ _hahww..."_ Mara soon held him tight as she kept moving up and down, harder on pennywise.

Penny pushed in and out of the girl, harder and faster. _"Ahhh..._ _Haaa..."_ He soon felt his heart racing uncontrollably.

"Ahh... ahh... Penny... Hah... Penny..." Mara moaned louder as she begins to sweat.

"Yeah... haa... ah... Keep saying' my name... Haah... Haw..." Sweat began to drip from Penny's face as he felt very close to his peak.

As granted, the good looking girl continued to chant his name. "Penny... hah... hahh... Penny... Penny...!" Then she begins to pant harder as the clown kept filling her up.

 _"Hahhh... Yes... are you close?..."_ the white clown said to her, feeling her from the inside.

 _"Yes..._ _hahh..._ _ahh... yes I am!_ _Hahhh..."_ Mara's heart was now beginning to race at the same rate as Penny's.

"Ohhhhww... Yeah... hahh... almost, penny... almost...! Ahhh... ahh..." Mara continued to sweat more, feeling _**very**_ close now.

penny was nearly close to his peak as he kept pumping her, "I want to... haa... hear you... Say out my name... ahhh... please..."

 _"Ahh..._ _hahh... hah..."_ the pleasuring girl panted when she couldn't hold it in anymore. _"Aaahhhh..."_ Mara then cum her load all over penny's member from inside, crying out his name. _"_ _ **AAAAHHHHHW**_ _**PENNY!**_ PENNY _!_ _Ahhh..._ _ **Penny**_ _...!"_

 _"Ahh... ah..._ _hnnn..."_ Penny soon joined his lover as he exploded inside of her, crying out her name also. _"_ _ **AHHHWWW**_ **(Y/NNNN)!** _Oh God...!_ _ **Mara**_ _...!"_

 _"Ahhwww..._ _hahh..."_ the girl panted fast, laying his arms around the clown's neck and looked deep in his eyes. "That... hah... ahww... that was _amazing..._!"

"Hah... Yeah... But as amazing as you..." Penny recalls as he kisses her.

That sex tonight for then has to be one hell of a drug. But what they didn't know is that tomorrow morning, Mara is about to learn a discovery that will chance her and pennywise's life forever...

The morning sun rise, birds singing, and Mara wakes up yawning. Had a goodnight sleep with pennywise. Speaking of pennywise, he's not in bed. But he left a note.

 _Hey Mara,_

 _I'm out to get some stuff, like food and supplies. I'll be back, love you_

 _-Pennywise_

Everything seem fine, until Mara feels dizzy. So she runs to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet. Morning sickness.

Mara flushes the toilet, carefully stands up, and look at herself in the mirror. Red eyes, still feel a little dizzy, and start to feel hungry for a lot of her favorite breakfast. Craving. So the not-so-feel- good Mara brush her teeth and hair, wash her face, and walks out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

Mara cooks a breakfast casserole (egg, cheese, and sausage) and it makes want Mara want to eat it all.

And the hungry Mara ate it all. Except she save a slice for pennywise when he gets back. Then she start to realize something.

Mara has been having unprotected sex with her soulmate and didn't have any signs that she's pregnant. Until today. First, morning sickness, then, craving.

"Oh my god..."

Mara take a pregnancy test and it's positive.

"Oh no... Penny hates kids. And he eats them. How am I gonna tell him about this?" Mara drops the test as she stops down and starting to cry. When a woman found out that she's pregnant, it can give her different emotions; happy, sad, and scared. It can mostly be scary.

"What would penny think about this?" Mara said to herself. "Another pennywise in this world? Ugh! This is complicated..."

Pennywise is out of the grocery store with a cart full of stuff he bought. During searching for his car in the parking lot, he spotted a couple with three little kids around them while a woman is holding an infant baby. And it hits penny... Could Mara be pregnant?

It's obvious that they had sex more than once. And their first time was six weeks ago. Without thinking, pennywise grabs the bags full of supplies and translate back home into the kitchen and drop the bags as he turns back into a clown.

"Mara!"

The pregnant Mara shoots her head up and runs downstairs. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?! I mean... We had sex more than once. So..."

She needs to let it out... Mara needs to tell him.

"Penny... There's something I need to tell you..."

Silence full the house and Mara breaks it.

"Pennywise... I recently found out that... We're having a baby."

Silence...

Stare at each other...

Nothing else. Until...

"Are you serious? You're carrying my baby?" Penny stares at her, cannot believe it.

"Yes. I found out this morning." Mara bows her head and covers her face with one hand.

Pennywise on the other hand, drops down on his knees, covers his face and begin to cry quietly. In happiness. But Mara thinks he's mad. "I know its shocking, but that happens when we had sex. But if you don't want it, then I might as well get an abortion."

 **"NO!"**

Mara got startled by the Penny's tone. He stands up and holds her arms. "Don't get an abortion! I want to keep it!"

"But pennywise you hate kids, in fact you eat them." Mara gives out the fact about him.

"Yes true but... I always wonder what it's like to have a child. I know I could of told you before but I thought it would be stupid." Penny feels shameful let go of the blonde hair with red tips haired woman. But Mara pulls him in a hug.

"Oh god penny, it's not stupid, it's a miracle. I thought I would never have a child either. But I just have to get pregnant all of a sudden."

"Mara..."

Pennywise place a finger under the girls' chin to make her look up to him.

"Our relationship is going to fast and unexpectedly. I promise I would NEVER hurt or eat the child. Even I starve to death. I promise you my love, I'll be the best father ever. I'll teach him or her everything he or she needs to know, I'll make sure no one mess with the child, and I'm sure he or she will be just like us; dangerous, fearless, and full of magic and love by heart."

Mara weeps at Penny's speech, she kiss him so passionately that penny enjoys it so much. Mara strokes the clowns fiery red hair while pennywise stroke her back. They broke the kiss as pennywise look down to Mara stomach and touches it.

"Don't worry little one, daddy and mommy will protect you no matter what, and love you." He kneels down, wraps his arms around Mara's waist, and hug. Mara smile and hugs back.

"Our little one will come soon penny..."

It's been 20 weeks after Mara told pennywise that she's pregnant. During the last twenty weeks, they bought toys, formula, crib, and furniture and already set them up on an empty room in the hallway where the master bedroom is at.

Today is a doctors appointment and it's the day to know what's the baby's gender. Pennywise hope it's a boy because usually men wanted to have a fun experience raising a son. And as for Mara? She really doesn't care if it's a boy or girl she really wants to know what's the gender since this is her first child.

Pennywise (in his Bill skarsgard form) and Mara is waiting on the doctors room waiting for the results of the ultrasound.

"Okay mr skarsgard and ms Jade almost there, and the results will be out. Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am we're so ready this is our first child." Pennywise try to stay calm on the outside, but he's super excited. And so does Mara.

"Okayyy. The results say that the baby is...

"It's a BOY!"

Pennywise and Mara scream in excitement as they cry.

"Oh my god! *inhale* I knew it! I just knew it!" Pennywise/Bill cries. "I hope it would be a boy. Thank you so much doctor!"

Mara still lays on the bed while she cries. "*sniff* we'll be the best parents we could be- OH!"

The doctor and penny turn their attention to Mara. "Oh sorry guys the baby kicked me. Sorry little one for shouting." Mara place her hand on her round belly as penny do the same.

Back at home, Mara ate a lot because of her cravings, she's now sitting in a living room on a rocking chair. Pennywise the clown walk in and he see his pregnant soulmate in a wooden rocking chair, watching a movie about mother and child. He puts on a warm smile as he approach behind her, giving her a kiss on the head. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, and so does the little one." She strokes the baby inside her stomach. "Hey, since it's a boy, what do you think we should name him?"

"Hmm..." Pennywise think. "How about... Pennywise Jr.!"

Mara laugh at that and agree. "Yeah, I bet as soon as the baby's born, he'll want to be just like you."

Pennywise is touch of his girlfriends' comment and kisses her. The baby kick to get attention. Pennywise touch the belly and speaks to it/him.

"Hey son, daddy can't wait to meet you. I'll be there." Penny strokes the round belly of Mara as the baby gives a gentle kick.

Pennywise and Mara thinks about mom and dad recently and they need to tell them about their baby. Which means they're about to become grandparents. A month later they plan the road trip to Maras' home town. So they drive all the way back to Derry and get ready to knock the door.

"Oh boy..." Mara is really nervous about this.

"What's wrong?" Penny ask.

"It's just... I'm nervous, they do wanna have a grandchild." Mara is wearing a (f/c) over size silky jacket to cover her belly.

When penny knock the front door, it opens and there's mom. "Mara? Oh my god baby it's so good to see yo-"

"Wait mom wait!" Before mom could hug Mara, the pregnant girl stopped her.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Mom frowns.

"No it's not that it's just Bill and I have a surprise." Mara said quickly.

"Oh well what a coincidence, your father and I have a surprise for you too, and you also Bill. Come in."

When the pregnant Mara and human pennywise enter the house, the losers club is here.

"Surprise! We miss you lovebirds!"

"Oh we miss you guys. But before anything else, Mara has something to show you." Penny/Bill announced as Mara walks back to the front door to face everyone. She opens her jacket to show off her belly, and the whole house screams with happiness. Mom runs to Mara and gives her a tight but gentle hug as dad does the same.

The losers club tackles Bill to the floor while laughing. Beverly on the other hand, is on the floor covering her face and crying. She's also happy crying with tears of joy.

"Oh my god my baby's having a baby! Congratulations Mara! You'll be a great mom!" Mom is sobbing with words.

"And you my boy will be a great father raising my grandchild!" Dad gives human pennywise a pat on the back. "Hey speaking of grandchild, what's the baby's gender, Mara?"

"Oh it's a boy."

The house is full with screaming again, but this time it's from the losers club jumping up and down with dad.

During the excitement from the boys, pennywise/Bill starts to think in spaces out. If he's going to spend the rest of his life with Mara and the child, there's one thing every girl wants.

"Um hey kids, why don't you have a talk with Mara outside in the backyard because I'm gonna talk to mom and dad."

So the losers club and Mara walk outside. But Mara is confused. Why do they need to go outside? Is he gonna talk to mom and dad in private? What's going on?

"So Mr and Mrs Jade, um there's something we need to discuss before the baby is gonna come to the world."

"Sure Bill, what is it?"

"So Mara... Did you enjoy riding his weird dick?" Richie smirks.

"RICHIE!" The kids yell. How embarrassing. "What I'm just joking. Sorry Mara."

"It's okay. And how's everything?" Mara states as she rubs her belly, feeling the baby.

"Great." Bill reply. "Beverly and I are together." The leader and the girl rub each others noses. "And how's your relationship with pennywise?" Beverly smiles.

"Good. Penny treats me like a queen." Mara smiles, pictures pennywise in his clown form giving her a charming smile.

"Really? He didn't hurt you? Mistreat you? At all?" Stan ask.

"No. In fact we love each other too much we couldn't hurt or yell at each other." Mara close here eyes and smile at the future she sees in her mind; pennywise play with a baby while her man is making silly faces in his clown form.

"Oh thank you Mr and Mrs Jade, you don't know how much this means to me!" Penny/ Bill hugs mom and dad.

"Oh but we do my boy, I did the same thing when I was your age, be the best man any woman could ever have." Dad gives mom loving eyes. Then turns back to Maras' soulmate.

"Now go, ask her and I'm sure to god her reaction will be memorable." Dad orders as penny run outside to where Mara is at while continuously talking to the losers club.

"Hey Mara." Penny gets his girls' attention.

"Oh hey penny, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Pennywise in his Bill skarsgard form, gives Mara the puppy eyes, (which she couldn't resist).

She giggles as Mara respond; "Yeah sure." It's hard to stand up so the losers club help the pregnant girl stand up. Bill/penny takes Maras' hand and walks her out of the home grounds.

"Hey guys, where do you think pennywise is gonna take her?" Mike question in curiosity.

"The sewers?"

"The park?"

"Or maybe..."

The preteens turn to Beverly. "What about... the planet where he confessed his feelings towards her? I mean if so, what do you think he needs to talk to her about?"

And the losers club starts begin to think. What is it?

Pennywise and Mara thinks about mom and dad recently and they need to tell them about their baby. Which means they're about to become grandparents. A month later they plan the road trip to Maras' home town. So they drive all the way back to Derry and get ready to knock the door.

"Oh boy..." Mara is really nervous about this.

"What's wrong?" Penny ask.

"It's just... I'm nervous, they do wanna have a grandchild." Mara is wearing a (f/c) over size silky jacket to cover her belly.

When penny knock the front door, it opens and there's mom. "Mara? Oh my god baby it's so good to see yo-"

"Wait mom wait!" Before mom could hug Mara, the pregnant girl stopped her.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Mom frowns.

"No it's not that it's just Bill and I have a surprise." Mara said quickly.

"Oh well what a coincidence, your father and I have a surprise for you too, and you also Bill. Come in."

When the pregnant Mara and human pennywise enter the house, the losers club is here.

"Surprise! We miss you lovebirds!"

"Oh we miss you guys. But before anything else, Mara has something to show you." Penny/Bill announced as Mara walks back to the front door to face everyone. She opens her jacket to show off her belly, and the whole house screams with happiness. Mom runs to Mara and gives her a tight but gentle hug as dad does the same.

The losers club tackles Bill to the floor while laughing. Beverly on the other hand, is on the floor covering her face and crying. She's also happy crying with tears of joy.

"Oh my god my baby's having a baby! Congratulations Mara! You'll be a great mom!" Mom is sobbing with words.

"And you my boy will be a great father raising my grandchild!" Dad gives human pennywise a pat on the back. "Hey speaking of grandchild, what's the baby's gender, Mara?"

"Oh it's a boy."

The house is full with screaming again, but this time it's from the losers club jumping up and down with dad.

During the excitement from the boys, pennywise/Bill starts to think in spaces out. If he's going to spend the rest of his life with Mara and the child, there's one thing every girl wants.

"Um hey kids, why don't you have a talk with Mara outside in the backyard because I'm gonna talk to mom and dad."

So the losers club and Mara walk outside. But Mara is confused. Why do they need to go outside? Is he gonna talk to mom and dad in private? What's going on?

"So Mr and Mrs Jade, um there's something we need to discuss before the baby is gonna come to the world."

"Sure Bill, what is it?"

"So Mara... Did you enjoy riding his weird dick?" Richie smirks.

"RICHIE!" The kids yell. How embarrassing. "What I'm just joking. Sorry Mara."

"It's okay. And how's everything?" Mara states as she rubs her belly, feeling the baby.

"Great." Bill reply. "Beverly and I are together." The leader and the girl rub each others noses. "And how's your relationship with pennywise?" Beverly smiles.

"Good. Penny treats me like a queen." Mara smiles, pictures pennywise in his clown form giving her a charming smile.

"Really? He didn't hurt you? Mistreat you? At all?" Stan ask.

"No. In fact we love each other too much we couldn't hurt or yell at each other." Mara close here eyes and smile at the future she sees in her mind; pennywise play with a baby while her man is making silly faces in his clown form.

"Oh thank you Mr and Mrs Jade, you don't know how much this means to me!" Penny/ Bill hugs mom and dad.

"Oh but we do my boy, I did the same thing when I was your age, be the best man any woman could ever have." Dad gives mom loving eyes. Then turns back to Maras' soulmate.

"Now go, ask her and I'm sure to god her reaction will be memorable." Dad orders as penny run outside to where Mara is at while continuously talking to the losers club.

"Hey Mara." Penny gets his girls' attention.

"Oh hey penny, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Pennywise in his Bill skarsgard form, gives Mara the puppy eyes, (which she couldn't resist).

She giggles as Mara respond; "Yeah sure." It's hard to stand up so the losers club help the pregnant girl stand up. Bill/penny takes Maras' hand and walks her out of the home grounds.

"Hey guys, where do you think pennywise is gonna take her?" Mike question in curiosity.

"The sewers?"

"The park?"

"Or maybe..."

The preteens turn to Beverly. "What about... the planet where he confessed his feelings towards her? I mean if so, what do you think he needs to talk to her about?"

And the losers club starts begin to think. What is it?

A month later after pennywise purpose to Mara, she's 5 months pregnant and the wedding is today! Of course it's in Derry because the newlyweds want the family and the losers club (friends) to be in the moment with them. So the only ones in church is the losers club, their families, and Mara's family. (mom and dad)

The wedding starts in five minutes and Mara is getting ready with the hell of mom and Beverly.

"Oh Mara, you looks great! And it's so cute to have a pregnant bride."

There is such thing as a bride that's pregnant. That's why they made a pregnant wedding dress for Mara. _**(2 choices)**_

"My baby girl is in a relationship with a man who would do anything to make her happy, having a baby, and now... getting married?" Mom sheds a tear as the pre teen girl and the bride-to-be noticed.

"Aw mom are you okay?" Mara wipes a tear from her mother's face.

"I'm sorry honey *sniff* it's just... It's only yesterday that I gave birth to you, you live under my roof along with your father, and you don't even have to go to college because of your brain of smarts. And now... It's just so much just to make you happy." Mom walks up to Mara and gives her a hug and sobs. Beverly joints the hug as the pregnant bride wraps an arm around her.

A knock on the dressing room door interrupts the group hug. Mom walks to the door and there's Penny's best man, losers club leader Bill.

"Hey the wedding starts less than a minute so the bride should be ready-"

"Okay she's ready so let's go!" Before Bill could see Mara in her wedding dress, Beverly runs up to him and pulls him to the service where the wedding is.

"Well honey, get ready to have the BEST day of your life." Mom hands Mara bouquet of her favorite flowers and pulls her out of the room and to the service where the wedding is about to begin.

The audience in the seats is chatting, wondering when the bride is gonna show up. Suddenly, the wedding march plays. The crowd in their seats turn to the doors as they open and here comes the bride. Mara is smiling while blushing as she walks down the isle with bouquet of flowers covering her hands. Pennywise in his Bill skaragard form is smiling as treats escaping his crystal blue eyes. In his eyes, he pictures Mara as a 6 year old girl while wearing the white wedding dress and no round belly. On the other hand, Mara pictures pennywise in his favorite clown form. As Mara made it nest to pennywise, the wedding march ends. The priest beging his part of the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we all gather here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. The couple has written their own vows, these vows are from heart. The bride will begin hers first."

The priest face Mara, signaling her yo start. The pregnant bride take a deep breath, face her future and begin her vow.

"Bill, you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. I Mara, freely and with love and sincere desire, take thee, Bill, to become my wedded husband from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

The audience cheers for Mara for her cherish vow as she blushes. Bill/ Pennywise wipe away a tear and begin his vow.

"Mara... It's true we known each other more than half our lives, you and the ones you love are the only friends **I** had in my life because I was born without a family. I have to survive alone all these years because of that. But when we met, I thought you would judge me but you are different from all the others. You are friends with me because you thought I had a big heart and you're right. I promise to be with you forever and ever. Even after death. It will not do us part. I will love you for eternity, our love... Is immortal."

The crowd of the church cheer in uproar. The priest is touched and so as Mara, she's crying so much that she use one hand to wipe away the tears from her breathtaking face and use her other hand to rub her round belly, where her baby is in. The priest quiet down the audience and the wedding goes on.

"Do you, Bill take Mara Jade to be your wedded wife for as long as you live?"

Human pennywise face Mara and...

"I do."

Now... Do you Mara, take Bill Skarsgard, to be your wedded husband as long as you live?"

"I do."

"I may now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Pennywise place his hands on Mara's flushed cheeks, and kisses her. Mara wraps her arms around Penny's neck, kissing him back. The crowd cheers behind them, the losers club jumps and screams like crazy like they heard the news about Mara's pregnant. Pre-teen Bill hugs Beverly from behind as they smile at the moment, and mom and dad cries in happiness.

The wedding party begins outside at the backyard of church. It's usually for parties and special occasions. The party has a barbeque, treats, and lanterns. The wedding already started from 12 in the afternoon and it will end at 5:00. Right now the time is 4:50 and penny and Mara is getting ready to go to their 'honeymoon'. The newlyweds are gonna spend the week at Penny's planet. Now they're saying their goodbyes to the losers club and mom and dad.

"I love weddings so much and this has to be the BEST wedding I've ever been to."

"Thanks Beverly." Mara says. "I bet you and Bills' wedding will be even more enchanting. Promise me you two will invite me and penny one day."

"We will. Have a good honeymoon."

"Thanks."

"Bill my boy, you treat our daughter like a queen. Please take good care of her and the child. Please visit us as soon as the baby's born." Dad pleaded.

"I will sir." Pennywise promised. "I'll be a wonderful husband and father. I wont disappoint you."

"And please don't hurt our girl." Mom begs. "Because there's a lot of abusive husbands out there who has the guys to-" Pennywise cuts mom off as he holds her hands up.

"Mrs Jade, I will **NEVER** hurt your daughter, we known each other too well and I will never. Just give me a chance. I'll make you proud."

Mom and dad hugs penny tight as Mara walk towards them. "We'll be alright, just be calm while were gone. I know it's hard to let your own child go but you'll stay in contact with me." The bride joins the hug and the losers club joins also. The hug breaks and the newlyweds walks into the car. The car has red and (f/c) balloons and flowers covered up, and the back of the car window has painted words that says; Just Married.

Pennywise drives the car normally on the road as the wedding crowd waves goodbye to them. The drive out of Derry last thirty minutes until they reach their point; the bridge. Pennywise stop the car and gets out along with Mara to stretch his legs and change into his clown form.

"Boy that's one heck of a wedding." He said in his pennywise voice. "Lets fly home."

"Lets fly honey bunny." Mara coos.

"Don't you mean; honey penny?"

When the happy couple reach the planet for the night and to a little house there, they put on their PJs and lays on the bed. Tired.

"Oh Mara... I just wish our little penny would be out now so I can hold him, play with him, and tell him how much I love him." Pennywise rubs Maras' belly.

"You can penny. Only 4 months and our baby will come to the world. And I think the baby needs a real name for his human form just in case of public. How about... (S/n)?" _**son's name**_

"Oh that's a good name. I love it. Night Mara."

"Goodnight pennywise."

Four months after the wedding, pennywise and Mara are sleeping soundly and peacefully. Until.. Mara feels a sharp and painful kick from the baby.

 **"OW!"**

Pennywise wake up with eyes wide open and turn on the lamp. "Mara are you okay?!"

"I don't think so! I think it's time! To give birth!"

"Oh my god! Okay not here! Not even at the hospital!"

"What?! Why not?!" Mara continues to scream in pain.

"Because we don't know if the child's gonna be a human or a shape shifting monster like me so we gotta let you give birth to our planet and I'll help you deliver the baby, do you understand me?!"

"Okay teleport us there!"

So pennywise teleport them to the planet at this flower bed for Mara to lay on. It's actually a flower bed shape like a bed. Pennywise lay her there and Mara begins to push since her water broke, the clown supports the mother of his unborn child by telling her to breath and push. Mara is holding on the flowers, squishing them, and the pain doesn't hurt that much just little. The baby's small. Really small.

"Oh! Oh Mara! I can see the head! You're almost there! Push! Push! Come on honey! You can do it!"

So Mara take a push, so hard and carefully that they finally hear the baby crying. Pennywise jr. aka (s/n) is finally here. Mara falls on the bed, exhausted. Pennywise brought a 2 baby blankets. He use one to clean up the baby, and use the other to cover up the baby to keep him warm. And he's staring at his son. Then looks back to his wife.

"Mara are you okay?"

Pennywise with the baby in his arms, walks to his wife, who looks so sweaty, and breath hard after the delivery. Then Mara slowly sits up and looks up to her husband who's holding the baby. "Heyyy..." Mara finally speaks. "How's the baby?"

"Sweetheart, you won't believe what the baby looks like; he looks like me. A clown."

"Huh?"

Pennywise gently lays the baby in Maras' arms and the mother of Penny's son gasp softly. The baby has fiery red hair, clown makeup on like pennywise but has blush, and big blue eyes.

"Hi there. It's me, mommy."

"And I'm your daddy." Pennywise sits next to Mara and (s/n) stares at his parents. Then he begins to coo and smile.

Pennywise smile at the sight of his only son. "Mara... You did a great job. This was worth of nine month pregnancy. And now... He's here. I'll be a wonderful dad."

"And I'll be a wonderful mother." Mara reply as she and pennywise the dancing clown kiss. The baby smiles and enjoys seeing his parents loving each other.

The moonlight shines on the delighted couple and the baby like a spotlight with shimmering sparkles and stars. Pennywise jr. reach up to the light and touch a star, feel the light, shining in the dark of night.

Cute animal-like creatures notice the couple with a baby and crawls up to them. _**(I made this college, found the pics and made the college)**_

They all stare at pennywise, Mara, and Jr. They wonder in curiosity why are they here.

Pennywise and Mara broke the kiss and noticed those cuties in front of them.

"Oh hey guys, you're just in time."

"Eh?" Mara stares at the creatures and bake to penny. "Hey penny you know these guys?"

"Yeah. I let them know about us and ask them if you could give birth here and they indeed said yes. They're pretty much like my pets." Then pennywise had an idea. "Hey, why not take them home? They do miss me when I'm not here."

"Oh I love the idea." Mara turns her attention from her husband to the tiny mythical animals. "You guys can come home with us."

They cutely squeal and jump for about three seconds and shape their circle to a heart. The couple 'aww' at the reward and the baby turn his head to the animals. (s/n) coos and reaches his hands out to the little mammoth who has their trunk reach out to the baby's hand.

"Ready to go home Jr.?" Pennywise ask as the baby smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The pennywise teleport his family including his animal companions and about to begin a new life as a father.

Pennywise Jr./ (s/n) ( _ **Son's name)**_

5 pounds

14 ounces

17.5 inches

oday is the day that pennywise is now, daddywise. There's a little movable crib next to Penny's and Mara's bed, who's cuddling with each other. Suddenly, the baby cries the parents awake as they sit up.

"Penny. Since I've been pregnant for 9 months and delivered the baby, can you please take care of Jr until I wake up?" Mara groans.

"*yawns* sure honey." Pennywise rise up from the bed. He's only wearing his balloon pattern boxers as pajamas and he's been in his favorite clown form all night, obviously. Penny change into his victorian clown outfit and walks to the nearby crib where his baby is at.

"Hey there buddy. It's okay. Daddy's here." Pennywise calms his son and picks him up from his head and lower back. The red and white themed clown holds the baby close and leave the master bedroom. The animals notice pennywise arriving the living room. And here are their names.

 **Bunnies:**

The one color brown and has wings: Amber-

Grey bunny with antlers and wings: Brave-

Golden bunny with only antlers: Sunny-

 **Baby Chameleon-like creature with dragonfly wings** : Pascal-

 **Mammoth** : Peach-

 **Baby raccoon** : Rigby-

 **Baby goat with golden diamond on forehead** : Wooly-

 **Half bird and half leopard** : Narnia-

"Hey guys, hungry?" Pennywise ask still holding (s/n) as the creatures from out of this word respond by being cute; rolling around on the floor, hold their paws together and pascal tilt his head to the side.

"Okay well there's fruits and veggies in the fridge so lemme put Jr in that crib there." Pennywise put his son in the crib next to the couch and the bunnies sits on the edges of the crib, watching the baby. Pennywise walks to the kitchen where the fruits and veggies are at. Pennywise place the fruits and veggies in separate bowls and walks back to the living area.

When he arrive, penny witness the unlikely animals all staring at the baby, still sleeping.

"Hey fellas, food's here." pennywise called as the adorable mythical creatures runs to the clown as he puts the bowls on the floor and the new pets in the house begins to chow down.

Pennywise walks to the crib near the couch and stops down and take a look at his baby, who's still asleep. He picks up Jr and quietly speaks to him.

"Hey little one, wake up. Daddy wants to see you."

The baby squint his eyes and opens them. Pennywise hasp at the gaze of his own sons' big crystal blue eyes. The baby coos and smiles at his dad. Pennywise kiss the baby's forehead and pulls away.

"Morning Jr, did you sleep good last night?" Pennywise ask. The baby still smiles and not wanting to look away from his daddy.

"Oh, if only your mother's awake she would love to play with you."

Mara has been asleep for an hour until she wakes up, she stretches her arms and legs out and gives out a cute yawn. The sun rays of sunshine shines on the beautiful girl/ young woman, and Mara hers up from the bed. Mara walks to the private bathroom, brush teeth, wash face, and put on a outfit. _**(Outfit choice below)**_

"Ahh. It's good to be wearing my old clothes again."

Mara enjoy some quiet time fixing her hair, until she remembers telling pennywise to take the baby. So the mother of Penny's child drops her hairbrush on her vanity and burst through the door and rush down stairs. When she arrived...

The living area has tiny shining and shimmering stars, cosmos, planets, shooting stars, the living room is like the universe. And it's all because of pennywise, he's using his powers to entertain his son who's sitting on the couch with his animal friends. The magic lasted for a few seconds until-

"Penny!"

The magic of the mini universe disappear. POOF! Pennywise was in dream land until his wife makes him snap out of it. The victorian red and white clown turn to Mara and gives out a nervous laugh with blush on his white face.

"O-oh! Hey honey! How's your sleep?"

"It's okay until I remember telling you to take the baby. After I taken care of myself, actually. I see you were showing our little penny your magic." Mara smirks teasingly.

"U-um..." Pennywise twiddle his thumbs, nervously. Mara giggles at her husbands reaction, caught busted doing his embarrassing action. So she puts her smooth hands on his tinted cheeks and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Pennywise calms down and looks up to his wife with a warm smile.

"Thanks honey."

"No need to be ashamed." Mara comforts him. "We do a lot of things that's embarrassing. Like one time you caught me singing my favorite song when I was fifteen."

"

Oh yeah! You were a great singer." Pennywise gives her nose a little boop and kiss her on the cheek. The moment was interrupt by pennywise Jr who's laughing and clapping at the romantic moment. The parents of the baby turn to the infant and smiles with the animal friends.

"Enjoy the show fellas?" Pennywise gives out his wicked smile. Teasing them. The baby responded to penny and Mara with coos, laughter and clapping. The merry couple walk to the baby, Mara picks him up, both pennywise the dancing clown and Mara sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. And begins to watch one of Mara's favorite childhood movies; Curious George.

Three months after Pennywise Jr's born, Pennywise has been secretly having wet dreams, jacking off, and missing the times of having some sexy time with Mara. He had a plan to have some of that time by making a schedule and find a place to get some.

At saturday evening, Mara is nursing pennywise Jr/ (s/n) as the baby begins to sleep. So Mara carefully takes her nibble out of the baby's mouth, burped the baby and carries him to his room where the animals is sleeping at, to stay by his side.

After she quietly shuts the door, Mara got startled by her clown husband.

"Oh! You scared me."

"Yeah I know I can smell it. Hey Mara? Why not we have the night to ourselves? Like, let's have an activity. Just for tonight?"

"Well... Okay. So what is this 'activity'? What do you have in mind?"

Pennywise snaps his fingers and they appeared in... A luxury bedroom?

"Pennywise where are we?"

"I took us to a luxury bedroom of a celebrity. Don't worry, they won't be here till tomorrow. Lemme put the outfits on I picked out for us." So pennywise snaps his fingers again, but this time, an outfit appeared on each lover.

 _ **Pennywise**_

 _ **Mara**_

"What the- penny! What's with the outfits?"

"Oh... Just trying to be sexy. You know, for each other. I'm glad that outfit looks cute on you. My little kitty~" pennywise strokes Mara's cheeks and the girl flush in red as Penny's hair. "Now there's something I would like for you to do."

"W-what's that?" Mara stutters. The sexy pennywise leans to her ear and whisper. "Dance for me."

Maras' heart begin to race in nervousness. Penny can smell it and hugs her. "Mara listen, I'm not trying to be mean or scared you its just I miss having this kind of time with you and I wanna have some fun for tonight." pennywise begs. Mara holds him close and breaths in.

"Okay. Besides our friends are watching the baby. So..." Mara pushes pennywise to the bed, and steps back.

Mara forms (f/c) cat ears and tail to match her sexy kitty outfit and begins to dance. Mara spread her legs while she shook her little butt. She continued with her erotic ritual dance as she begins to move her body more sexually. Penny soon realized he was beginning to feel a little stiff in his sparkling shorts while he watched Mara's moves to her forbidden dance.

"Wow... you do know how to make a guy turn on... I'm surprised!"

"Hehehe... do you like it?" Mara asked while she dances more for him while she gazed at him with sensual eyes.

"More than that, baby... I think you're smoking hot!"

Mara blushed at him and soon dances a little slower and starts to pull down one of her straps slowly, still gazing upon him.

"Wow..." Penny felt his heart racing much faster as his cheeks colored with a little shade of red.

Mara smiled and slowly pulls down her other strap, licking over her lips seductively. Penny's eyes widened and his face was awestruck with surprise. He clenched his hands on the covers gazing at Mara's slow dance movements while he felt his cock slowly grew very long. He tossed his legs a little as he tried to resist from getting hotter, watching Mara's dance of erotic passion. The cat dressed girl dancer giggled and completely strips down her bra (took them off) as she slowly walks up to penny sitting on the bed. She licks over his nose and knelt in his lap and begins to do a slow lap dance for him. The eighteen-year-old girl moved her hips and whole body in a way penny had never seen Mara do before and thrust her body up towards the dancing clown, with her eyes hooded and her smile so breath-taking. Pennywise looked up to her while Mara continued her dance much slower until his breathing became harder for himself to control and was now fully erected from his bulging pants. Mara loved this new feeling in their relationship as she finally stops her lap dance and begins to kiss him sensually and presses penny down on the bed. The sexy dressed clown moaned in between their kiss and thrust a little up against her, feeling his member pulsate strong and wild against Mara's black underwear.

Pennywise and Mara are taking Jr on a field trip to a circus from a nearby town called Rainhill to show their little boy what a circus is like. They're using the flying car. Mostly a fun family trip. When they arrive, Jr stares at the place in aw.

"Momma, daddy? This is what a circus looks like?" The 3 month old baby asks. Yeah that's right for Jr's age, he can talk perfectly.

"Yeah son." Pennywise land the car outside of the fair and turns to Jr who's sitting in the backseat. "I know you're just something else from all the other kids out there. You wanna see how daddy hunt? Since you're not scared of anything."

"Yeah!"

So the couple hey out of the car along with Jr and pennywise go for the kill. "Watch and learn honey." Mara holds her son closely. "Watch and learn."

So pennywise disguise as Bill skarsgard, walks to the fair, and the ladies couldn't take their eyes off of him which that makes Mara jealous. Pennywise don't like the attention he's getting and set the place on fire by turning to a flaming person and set the circus on fire tent after tent, ride after ride, and game after game.

Mara just stare in wtf while Jr just stare in confusion😕, that's how you show a kid something? Come on penny.

Pennywise walk back to his family with a dead body on each shoulder. Fried. "Hey guys got is some lunch Pennywise drops the bodies on the ground.

"Penny. I don't think that's how you hunt. I mean you did a great job but I don't think Jr gets it." Mara says and looks to her son, who's looking as the bodies.

"Daddy? Why not I hunt? I mean I know I'm small but gimme a chance." The baby begs and use his big blue eyes to make puppy eyes. The married couple could not resist.

"Okay." Pennywise said. "Where should you hunt then?"

"A playground! Because kids get scared easily and like everyday they go there and play." Jr/ (s/n) recalls.

At a local playground, there are seven kids playing.

"Now remember, stay strong, stay confident." Pennywise said strictly.

"I will daddy, I'll make you proud." (s/n) Said and turns into a normal toddler with blue eyes, and Mara's hair color. He walks to the playground with no adult watching an witness six boy pushing and shoving two girls who's crying. A boy dresses in black, bad boy outfit for an 8 year old.

"Aww look at the little babies crying. Waa! Waa! Wa-"

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Jr walks up to them bravely.

"Oh lookie here. Another baby who's trying to be brave like Hercules." The boy teases and his friends starting laughing and point fingers at (s/n).

"You won't be laughing anymore..." (S/n) eyes turns from blue to glowing yellow. "After I eat you all!"

Mara and pennywise stood there in shock. Their son gobble the boys in front of the girls who's been covering their eyes while crying. The shape shifting baby in human disguise also erase the memory of what the girls saw and teleport to where his parents are watching and hiding.

"So... How did I do?" Jr hopes Mara and penny are not mad. But the mother and the father of pennywise jr holds him tight and sobs.

"Oh son we're so proud of you! We thought you're gonna eat all of them but you spare those girls and erase the memory!" pennywise continue to cry with happiness.

"I was scared you're not gonna care about them but we're wrong." Mara wipes a tear. "I knew you're just like us; dangerous but full of heart. We love you honey, no matter what." Mara kiss (s/n)'s cheek as pennywise kiss him on the forehead. And Jr blushes.

 _ ***One year later***_

Today is (s/n)'s first birthday and his birthday is at the magical world where pennywise used to live. Mara told mom and dad who pennywise is a shape shifting creature and they unbelievably accept their relationship! And they thought about that planet is real since they were kids and they're okay with it. So Mara and pennywise invited mom, dad, and the losers club over to the planet by pennywise teleporting them to there.

Everybody is outside hanging out while they wait for Mara to cone put and sing.

"Dad I wish mom's here. I mean I know she's here but I mean I want her out now." Jr whines. He's now a big boy.

⬇ _ **(This is what he looks like)**_

"Don't worry (s/n)," pennywise pick his son up and place him on his lap. "She'll be out."

The animal pet runs up to the father and son and comforts Jr by giving him kisses on his face. The boy laughs as he said "Haha okay! Okay! Thanks guys!"

A blue Jay bird fly and lands on Jr's head as Rigby notice. The jay lands on Rigby's hand.

"You two seem to be getting along fast. You need a name little jay." (S/n) thinks of a name. "How about... Mordecai?"

"Yeah that's a good name." Pennywise agreed.

"Everybody ready?!"

All eyes turns to a little stage where Mara is standing on. "Are you ready for me to sing to pur special birthday boy?"

The family cheers in respond as "yes!"

Mom, dad, and the losers club take out their phones and begin to record as pennywise sets Jr on his shoulders as the music begins to play.

 _ **Play music**_

 _Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

 _When you think all hope is gone_

 _There's a place somewhere beyond_

 _Take a chance and realize_

 _It's right before your very eyes_

 _Leave the Dark clouds far behind_

 _And step outside, the weather's fine_

 _It's raining sunshine,_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _All over mankind_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _As real as it can be,_

 _Believe in what you see_

 _Not just in your mind_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

 _Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

 _Somethin's in the atmosphere,_

 _Don't be scared of what you fear._

 _Look around, the storm has passed,_

 _Just hurricanes of happiness._

 _Raise up your umbrellas high,_

 _And stand beneath, the clear blue sky_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _All over mankind_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _As real as it can be_

 _Believe in what you see_

 _Not just in your mind_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _Too many wonders to explain_

 _Rays of sunlight, drops of rain_

 _Coming down from up above_

 _Cloudy with a chance of love_

 _Can't you feel it in the air?_

 _Sweet sensations everywhere_

 _Whatever weather is in store,_

 _Bring it on, because I want more_

 _Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

 _Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _All over mankind_

 _It's raining sunshine_

 _As real as it can be_

 _Believe in what you see..._

 _It's not just in your mind,_

 _It's raining sunshine_

The family and preteens cheer like audience in a concert and Mara bows proudly. (s/n) jumps off of Penny's shoulders and lands on the stage to Mara, jumps into her arms making her drop the microphone and hugs his mom. Mara holds her son tightly and gently as pennywise walk up to the stage and joins the hug.

"Ready for presents?"

Pennywise Jr/ (s/n) opened all the presents and there's a list of what he got from each person.

Mom- candyland board game and 2005 movie

Dad- Nintendo switch console with Mario Odyssey game

Bill- losers/ lovers club custom made T-shirt

Beverly- a drawing of pennywise Jr as a baby

Mike- compass with Jr's name initial

Eddie- Ninjago movie DVD


End file.
